Love Does Not Come With a Plan
by Techie.freq
Summary: Bella Swan was supposed to be just a part of Jasper Cullen's plan to take a revenge with his elder brother, Edward Cullen. Everything was planned. Pity. Love just doesn't come with a plan. *RE-POST*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a re-write.  
**

**BPOV**

**PROLOGUE**

_"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever..."_

He had said this thing when the words like_ Promise, Love, Forever_, meant everything to him. I couldn't understand the meaning of those words when he had told me this. And I was sure that I was never going to hear them again, even though I was ready to do anything to get him back.

But there was nobody else to blame, other than me. I was responsible for this situation. I deserved his anger, I deserved his hate.

"You've got thirty minutes. Just grab your things and leave my house."

"Ed…"

"Thirty. Minutes." He put an equal weight on each on word.

I had never seen him like this.

"But…"

"Twenty Nine.." he said firmly, as I realized that my sobs were having no effect on him.

"I hate you, Isabella Swan. I hate you," said the person, who never hated anything.

I had never seen this side of Edward. I knew, I was never going to win against this man.

I wanted to tell him that _that _was my biggest mistake.

I wanted to tell him that may be, I didn't mean the wedding vows that day, but I meant them today.

I wanted to tell him that I couldn't live without him.

I wanted to tell him that when I understood the true meaning of love, it was for him only.

But I couldn't.

I deserved this.

Like gravity, karma is so basic we often don't even notice it, and it can be a bitch sometimes.I realized that this bitch was going to bite me now.

_"Jasper, I love you. I can't believe I'm going to marry to your brother and not you.."_

_"C'mon Bella, it's just a plan. C'mon now... Future Mrs. Edward Cullen. I love you."_

With one last glance at the person to whom I once meant everything too and who still means everything to me, I left the place which used to be _our_ home.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**Before 9 months**

Wow! Just wow! I was in awe as I entered in the luxurious resort of Spain. For the first time in my life I had got this opportunity to stay at such a place. I wished Jasper would have been with me. May be once this plan gets over, we'd come here again. Naahh... We could go anywhere, why just here? We'd visit Switzerland, Asia, Russia, anything... Just few more months and then, our lives would be a heaven.

I opened the curtains, and the view of the sea made me dance with a joy. This was a paradise for me. And this was happening only because of one person... _Jasper_,_ my love_.

But were we doing it right way, my heart asked me again. Of course, it's right, the mind replied right back.

_"Calm down baby."_

_I tried to calm him down. But I knew, he wouldn't. He wouldn't listen to me, he wouldn't listen to anyone._

_There was another crash on the floor. And that was of my favorite flower vase._

_"Jazz…"_

_"NO!" He growled._

_Another fist hit the table._

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Bella. Who does that bastard think he is?"_

_Edward, of course it about him._

_"Can you at least tell me what happened today?"_

_"As usual, He thinks he's great. I have to beg him every time for the money. As if, I'm an idiotand he's my keeper. But enough is enough."_

_"Baby.." I continued to try and calm him down. But I knew, it was not going to be enough._

_He loathed Edward and nobody could make him change his feelings towards him._

_Jasper and I had met at a club last year through a common friend, Alice. Doing late night parties was a hobby or should I say, my only aim of in life. My_  
_parents got divorced when I was four. And my mom never had a time for me and still doesn't. She has a tendency to keep changing boyfriends and towns. So, I have never had a true friend in my life, My parties helped me in find, ummm I can't say... friends, but they definitely helped me to find people who at least talked to me._

_But Jasper was different. He was funny, sexy, good looking, smart. We had a number of common interests, if you could call - smoking, drinking and parties common interests. We started dating a few months ago. He made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. He said he'd do anything to make me happy. And I knew I'd do the same for him. I was lost in thought when Jasper's words startled me._

_"He is very proud of his power and position. I'll destroy them. He acts so cool, ideal son in front of mom, dad and everyone. They think, he's like god's gift. Dad just declared him the one in charge of our new project and not me. But I've had enough."_

_"Baby…"_

_"I've got a plan."_

Yeah, I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm just helping Jasper to get his rights.

* * *

There he was.

_Edward Cullen._

Tall and handsome, like Adonis in Jasper hadn't told me about the real face of Edward, I could maybe be attracted to him, but Jasper had told me about the true Edward which had turned me right off. I just have to follow the plan.

And that's why I'm here, on this beautiful beach in Spain. Edward goes on vacation every six months with his close friends Emmett McCarty, his wife Rosalie, their daughter and Jacob Black a close friend.

He was talking with a little girl, who I presume was his best friend Emmett's daughter.

"Whose phone was it?" Cute girl asked.

"Ummm..Mine?" I heard Edward reply.

Little girl frowned. "How?"

"What do you mean How? I bought it. So, I know this is my phone."

The girl started shaking his head and Edward started laughing.

"If you meant who was on the phone, then it was my dad." He tone was soft but held his obvious amusement at her word mix up.

Jasper was right. He was a smooth talker, alright. Bastard.

"May I know your name, please me-lady?" Someone interrupted my stalking.

Jacob Black was standing right next to me, staring at me waiting for my told me that he was a happy-go-lucky type of a guy, which from my first impression looked to be a true assumption.

"Let me guess…Hmmm.. Juliet?"

What? _Juliet?_ Really?

"Yeah.." I decided to play along.

"Juliet? Amazing!" he replied then he started walking towards Edward, who was talking on phone, motioning me to follow him.

Jacob put his arm casually around Edward's shoulder and said, "Meet my friend. We call him Romeo. And Romeo, this is Juliet."

Wow! This man was a joker. Definitely.

And yeah, so this is how I'm going to meet Edward. I started to prepare myself mentally.

Edward punched him and started walking in the other direction. He didn't even notice me. Great! This was going to be difficult.

"Seems like Romeo is busy." I joked.

"Well for him, his work is his Juliet. By the way, what's your real name?"

"Isabella, Isabella Swan. And what's your friend here's actual name? I'm sure it's not Romeo."

"Ahh.. Isabella. Nice to meet you. And why are you asking about him? Don't you want to know _my_ name? Are you interested in _him_ or what?" he winked.

"No, I mean…" I stuttered.

He started laughing.

"Well, that was Edward Cullen. And I'm Jacob Black, in case you are even a little bit interested in me," he winked.

"Jacob!" Edward called out for him.

"It was nice to meet you Isabella. Sorry to cut our meeting short but I need to go. See you around."

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied while shaking his hand.

"Jacob, get your ass over here." Edward said again. Wow, seems like Edward has no patience.

"Coming Eddie." Jacob called to Edward, I could hear the amusement in his voice when he used the used the shortened version of Edwards name, making me wonder if he had used the term in hopes to annoy Edward with it.

"I have no idea why did I bring you with me here?"Edward growled, confirming me previous thought.

As they started moving away from the beach, I turned my focus towards trying to figure out what the best way would be to introduce myself to Edward Cullen considering my first attempt was a bust.

"So, is your friend's daughter the same age as me, Bella?"

"Yeah"

"Does she like Barbies?"

"Yeah"

"I like them too. I've so many, you have no idea."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah.. Does she like Noddy?"

"Yeah.."

"Me too!"

"Does she like Justin Beiber?"

"Oh my God... I love him, too."

Damn! This is getting frustrating.

Edward was visiting a bookstore (on his holidays!) with Emmett and Rosalie's daughter- Emily. She seems very close to his heart. So, I thought it would be great if I try to be friends with her. But this girl was so irritating and Edward didn't seem to be moving towards us, he was still finding his books in the other section.

"Bella, do you know how to paint nails?"

There you go.

"Yeah."

"My mum does too. But she won't let me do it. She says I'm too young. But you know what, Bella?"

Grrrr…

"What?"

"I'm four. So, I'm not that young."

"Hmmm.."

I swear this girl has got no 'Off' switch.

"Do you like high heel shoes?"

I wanted to scream.

"Hey baby girl.. Did you find your books?"

Edward.

"Yeah. Uncle Eddie, meet my friend Bella."

Here we go.

My breathing started to get faster. I'm moving towards the next step of our plan- Meeting with Edward Cullen.

"Hi.. Edward Cullen " He moved his hand towards me.

"Hi.. I'm... I'm Bella Swan" I replied while shaking his hand. And then he turned towards Emily.

"Let's pay for the books and go then." They started moving towards bill counter.

What the Hell? That's it, that's all he is going to say?

"Can Bella come with us at a campfire tonight, Uncle Eddie?" I heard Emily asking him at the counter.

_What?_ Oh little girl, I may just like you after all.

"Ummm" Edward's eyes flickered towards me then went back to Emily. I of course acted as if I hadn't heard anything.

"I don't think would be a good idea sweetie."

I knew it. I just knew that with my luck, he'd say no.

Edward continued, "Well, she doesn't know anyone .."

"I'll introduce her to everyone. Please, will you at least ask her?" Emily cut him off. Love you, kiddo.

"But we don't know her."

"Please?"

"No! There's no need to invite strangers to our private party." He replied sternly.  
Emily started to cry.

"Why arree yooouuuu scoolllddinggg me? I'll telll mommy… I'm neevveerr cooommminng with youuu agggaaiinn.." by this time Emily had a constant stream of tears flowing down her cheeks, even I was beginning to feel bad for her.

"Em.." The look on Edward's face was priceless. And I'm loving this girl even more now. Time to do some acting Bella, I prompted myself to move in for the kill.

"Awww.. what happened cutie?" I said while moving towards them.

"Noo… Nothh..iingg…"

"Ummm… Bella, are you free tonight?" Edward asked.

"Whhhy?" I tried to act innocent.

"Umm.. Em was asking if you can come to campfire tonight with our group. It's a private party. But we would like it if you could join us, If you can, of course," Edwards replied, his voice however did not seem to sound overly welcoming. His face was telling me that he'd be the happiest man if I'd say no. But I'm here to make your life a living hell dude, and why not start now.

"Well, yeah I'm free, but I don't think…"

"You can come with us then. You'll like everyone there." Emily replied. Her sobbing had stopped suddenly.

"Okay.." I replied while flickering eyes between her and Edward, whilst I tried to act as if I was still not completely sure whether to go or not.

"Great." Emily looked at Edward as if she had won a great battle and Edward... well he just snorted. I seriously love kids sometimes.

"See you tonight, then?" Edward said while giving me the address.

"Yeah…"

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

With that they left the shop without a single look back in my direction. I knew that he didn't really know me, but he didn't even seem to find me  
attractive. This really was going to be difficult.

I didn't know how was I going to make Edward Cullen fall in love with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"So Jacob, what happened to your last girlfriend?" Rosalie asked. We were currently sitting on the beach near the fire we had set earlier.

"Well, we had a fight over phone." Jacob replied while sucking on a chocolate like a small baby. How this person is adult is beyond my understanding! But still I liked spending time with them, they were the only ones who I could consider as my true friends.

"So, you broke up over the phone?" Rosalie enquired in a blunt tone.

"Well, Yeah." He replied while winking at me.

"Ask for the details, Rose!" Emmett said while smirking at him. Rose shot him a quick glance before returning her attention to Jacob and continuing her questioning.

"Give me exact details, Jake!"

"Well, we had a fight as I said before. But I wasn't really upset about it, which made me realize that I wasn't serious about her after all. "

"You are never serious with girls, Jake." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let him tell his thing." Emmett interjected, wanting to hear more gossip as always.

"So, I decided to talk with my other _girlfriend_." he said while making quoting signs with his fingers. "And I said,_' Hey,baby? How are you? I missed you.'_ And well, she said that we just had a fight five minutes before. And I kind of blurted out, _'Oh, shit! Did I dial your number again?'_"

With that everyone started laughing hysterically, including me.

I don't know how many times I have decide that I am never going to laugh over some stupid joke or incident from his life, but every time he tells us his latest tail he always makes me laugh. It just proves my friends are important to me, a part of my reason to live really, along with my family, of course.

But I really miss Tanya. Especially, today.

"Hey, look who's here it's my new friend, Bella!" Emily said as she approached us pulling the woman we had met at bookstore along with her. I have no idea how Emily can be friends with strangers so easily. She was just like her dad, as he has no problem doing the same.

"Hello Bella.." Rosalie said.

"Hi." She replied nervously.

"Hey Juliet." Jake said while laughing.

_Juliet?_ What the hell is he talking about? That's not her name. But it's not my business, I'm not interested anyways.

"So, Emily told me that you are from Seattle, too?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

Before anyone else could comment my phone started ringing, I wasn't really interested in their talk anyway so I got up and headed away from the group to attend whoever was calling.

When I returned, Bella was playing a song on the Guitar. She wasn't bad either. She finished the song and everyone started clapping.

_"Fantastic."_

_"Amazing."_

_"Awesome."_

Everyone praised her. But to be honest, they were exaggerating. After all, none of them knew much about music. She wasn't _that_ good really.

"You know, Edward here is an amazing Guitarist too." Jake gushed, sounding like a boy-band fan.

"He's awesome, it's like his fingers are possessed." Emmett added.

Suddenly, pressure built up in my chest.

_Used to play. _I told myself

"But I never heard you playing." Emily folded her arms across her chest, upset at finding out we had kept this fact from her.

"Ummm… I don't play it anymore." I said.

"Why did you stop, uncle Edward?" Emily questioned.

"Ummm.." I couldn't seem to find the words to answer her.

_"Baby, I can spend my whole life hearing you play."_ The words whispered in the wind almost like she was here again.

"Ummm, Let's do something .." Emmett was trying to change the topic, but that's when that girl, Bella or whatever her name was, jumped into the conversation, "Why? Did your girlfriend leave you after hearing you playing it?" her face holding a slight smile almost like she was enjoying the question.

_Woman, you have no idea, what are you talking about._

"Just mind your own business, okay?" I replied to her sternly without even thinking. "You have come here as a guest. Then behave as one." I added.

Everyone went silent, including her. At this point I wasn't interested in what anyone thought. Without looking at anyone, I stood and left, walking towards the sea.

I stopped when water started touching my feet. Even though I was standing on a beach with only few people, I felt like I needed fresh air. Tears began to prick in my eyes.

"Edward." Rosalie patted me on the shoulder.

"She would have been twenty seven today, Rose." I said without looking at her.

"I know." Of course, she would know. After all, she was her sister.

"Edward, look at me." Rosalie demanded.

I turned around.

"Edward, it's been three years."

"I miss her."

"I know."

"It's time to move on."

"NO!" I almost shouted. "We have talked about this before. I don't want to discussion this any further. There will never be anyone else, Period."

"Ed.."

"I think, we're done talking now."

I indirectly told her to leave me alone. This had become my way of talking to everyone for past few years.

She nodded and said, "But you need to apologize to Bella. What She said was just an innocent joke." With that Rose left. I am going to think about it tomorrow, not right now.

_"You know what? I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Tanya put her hands around my neck after I had played a song written just for her._

_"Why is that?" She kissed the tip of my nose and asked while smiling at me._

_"Because you love me." I stated as if, it was the universal truth. Well, to me, it was._

_She laughed and said, "Yes. I love you more than anyone could ever another." Her laughter was music to my ears._

_And she started singing her song._

_"The road of life changes,_

_I'll be there with you._

_Time changes,_

_I'll be there with you._

_The season changes,_

_I'll be there with you._

_Always with you._

_Forever._

_Never gonna leave you._

_I Promise."_

Promises are just meant to be broken.

"I miss you, Tan. I miss you."

Tears started flowing down my face.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"You are so dumb,Bella!" Jasper screamed from the other side of the phone. Even though he had told me that I shouldn't contact him to be careful, I decided to call him after that Edward Cullen had insulted me. "What was the need to make comment about his girlfriend? I told you how sensitive he is when it comes to Tanya."

I shuddered at the way he snapped at me. He had no right to talk to me like this, still I felt that may be he was worried about the plan, that's why he had snapped at me; he must not have meant it.

"You know that I have no filter between my head and my mouth. I don't think twice before talking. Words just left out of my mouth!" I was losing my mind. We were talking after so many days and he was not even interested in asking me how was I doing.

"That's why I told you that you are dumb." He put weight on each word. "I don't know what was I thinking before letting you involved in this."

Tears starting to appear in my eyes. "I can't do this, Jazz," I said while sobbing.

"Oh God, I m so sorry, Bella. " He said anxiously while my sobs continued. "Baby, listen to me. Please calm down, Bella.."

"No."

"Sorry baby. And listen, you can do it. We can do it. Can you hear me? We can do it."

Again he was just focusing on revenge with Edward, I groaned. Did he care about me at all?

"As far as I know him, he'll come to you for apologizing." He continued, "Someone would have definitely given him lecture about his misbehavior with you," he laughed.

I didn't reply anything.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I miss you. It's a good thing that you are coming back in two days. But please can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Can you please try to not to call me again?"

"But..."

"Please?I am doing this for us. We need to be careful. "

"But Jazz.."

"Please?"

"Okay." I sighed.

"Now that's my good girl! "

"Shut up."

He laughed,"I love you, Bella."

"I don't love you." I pouted.

"Oh I do know that you love me, baby." He laughed.

"You know me so well." I laughed.

I realized, I didn't understand him properly. He was doing this for me, for us, for our better future. With this thought, all my anger towards him got vanished instantly.

* * *

Next morning, I was having a deep,peaceful sleep in the room Jasper had booked for me, when someone knocked my door.

_Who the hell is that?_ I cursed.

I put on my rob and went to attend the door.

That was_ Edward_? Jasper was right that he'd come.

"Hi.." he said with a smile.

_Asshole._

"Ummm... You? " I replied, "Hi."

"Ummm... sorry, It seems like, I've disturbed your sleep."

_Yes you have, bastard._

"No, it's okay. I was just about to wake up," I opened the door completely. "Please come inside."

"No." he said immediately, "I think we should meet later. You just woke up. Take your time," he said.

"Yeah, that would be better. But why do you want to talk to me? Is there something important?" I played innocent.

"I need to apologize for my yesterday's behavior. "

"You don't need to. I need to say sorry. Without any thinking, I had made a comment about your personel life. It was my fault. I'm sorry," I continued to play like a fool.

"No, it was my fault really. But I think, we should continue later. May be... we can meet for a breakfast?" he asked nervously.

"Ummm... okay." I replied shyly. Because Jasper told me to behave like that. God, what was I getting myself into. "But I need to fresh up first."

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a smile. "I'm waiting near the beach side table."

"Okay."

"See you later." He smiled and left.

So I was going on my first date, well kind of, a first date with Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Mr Cullen?"

"Hmmmm?" I turned to see who called my name.

That was Bella. God! This woman really took too much time to get ready. May be I should have said at her room only that I was sorry for my behavior and may be, we should have closed the chapter. Why the fuck did I have to invite her for a breakfast? Anyway, I was stuck now, at least for an hour.

"Hi." I replied with a forced smile."We should go for a breakfast." I wanted to finish this matter as soon as possible.

"Okay." She replied shyly. I didn't know why she was blushing though.

"Look Bella, I am so sorry for my yesterday's behavior. I shouldn't have said that to you." I told her, as we waited for our order to come.

"No Mr Cullen, I am sorry. You had invited me to your private party and I just... I just..." She stuttered.

"It's fine. I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

"May be we should just leave this topic now." I said, smiling at her. Seriously, now this, _'I'm sorry', 'No,no, I am sorry'_, thing was getting ridiculous. "So, you are from Seattle,right?" I asked with an intention to change the subject.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm.."

Then we sat there just in silence for next few minutes. I mean, I wasn't finding any topic to talk with this woman. It's not like, we were on a date or I should know about her or something.

I was hoping that this breakfast would get completed soon, so I could go back to my room and could start doing something interesting.

"Are you related to 'Cullen Foundation' in any way?" She asked suddenly.

I turned my head at her at the mention of _'Cullen Foundation'._

"Yeah. It's my family's foundation. Why?"

"I have applied for a job there. Ummm, you are from Seattle, you are Cullen and it's not a very common last name, so I thought.." She left the sentence.

"Oh... Actually, my mother is a chair person of the foundation. She loves doing charity work." I smiled as I mentioned my mom. She really loved doing all these charity works and helping the people who were in need. She had put her heart and soul in the foundation. I was very proud of her.

"Oh..." She said and started playing with her breakfast.

"All the best for the job." I smiled. "Hope, you will get the job."

"Yeah, I really hope." She almost whispered. "I really need this job. My mom is sick and I don't have any money for her treatment and..."

"Oh,your mother is sick?" I asked curiously.

"She has leukemia." she was almost in tears.

"Oh, I am sorry." I felt really bad for her.

"Hmm.." She brushed off her tears.

"May be, I should talk to my mom about your job."

"No... Please... you shouldn't..." She cut me off. "I mean, I really... shouldn't have talked to you about that subject."

"No, I would really love to help you. May be my mom can even help you with your Mom's treatment." I said eagerly.

"Mr Cullen..." She whispered. "I don't know, how should I thank you."

"There is no need to thank me at all, really." I smiled at her. "By the way, does she stay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, what are you doing here?" I blurted out. I didn't intend to turn out to be harsh, but I was really curious about what was she doing in Spain while her ill mother was at the home.

"Ummm, I was here for my best friend's wedding. I didn't want to come, but my mom forced me that I should attend it ,so.. And I am leaving tomorrow."

"Oh.." I didn't know why I was feeling guilty. Rest of the breakfast passed in a silence.

"See you in Seattle then." I smiled at her, when we had finished our breakfast and we were parting our ways.

"Yeah, see you." She smiled back at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan,right?" Mrs Esme Cullen asked me. She looked gorgeous, elegant and confident, just like Edward. Everyone could say just by looking at her that she was Edward's mother. Jasper on the other hand was totally different. He was handsome, but I wouldn't consider him as elegant. But I loved him anyway.

Finally, I was at the office of 'Cullen Foundation' to get a job as per the plan. Jasper said that the door to get to the heart of Edward Cullen was through Esme. He said that Edward is his mom's favorite son and Edward never goes against Esme. So, if I succeeded in winning Esme's heart, she would definitely try to set me up with Edward. I had no idea how could Jazz be sure over any topic. And usually all of his guesses were correct.

But I was very furious with him right now. He didn't even meet me after I returned from Spain. I could only talk to him whenever he called me. He said we needed to be cautious.

"Hello ma'm..." I greeted. "You can call me Bella."

"Come. Have a sit." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I tried to act ,as if I was being nervous.

"So, Edward had talked to me about you." She said sympathetically. " I am sorry about your mom."

"Hmmm... Yeah..." I was still acting as a nervous one.

Now, don't get me started on that topic. I quite had an argument with Jasper over why should we make my mother a cancer patient. Jasper said that his mom loved to help poor and ill people and Edward loved to act as if he cared for them, too. He loved anything which could prove him a _Mr-I-am-so- nice-guy_.

_Edward._

Damn, he's so boring. God, he couldn't even talk properly to a girl who's having a breakfast with him. How was I going to make him fall in love with me was beyond my understanding.

"Don't be scared, Bella. Everything is going to be fine." She put her hand on mine and smiled at me, "and… The job is yours."

Wow! She's really stupid. She really gave me a job based upon a lie.

"Oh, Thanks you so much, Mrs. Cullen. I don't know.. I just... can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, Bella." She repeated same line as her son. Could she act great like her son or what?

"Thank you." I was still looking on my intertwined hands which were on my lap. Well, I was definitely going to win Oscars some day!

"And Bella, we can definitely help you with your mother's treatment." Well, Renee was definitely not a leukemia patient, but Jasper had already arranged one cancer patient to act as my mother.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Bella." She smiled at me.

I deeply hoped the job was going to be interesting and not some boring one. I already missed going to the parties, but Jazz had said I shouldn't go there, as I needed to act as _Ms-I-am-so-Innocent-Girl._

My life was going to change drastically.

Correction: It had already begun changing.

**A/N: From the next chapter, chapters will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Now I'd like to invite Mrs Esme Cullen to briefly enlighten us about the annual report of Cullen Foundation." Mom proudly described about all activities of the foundation.

I felt so proud of her at that moment. She really loved her work. I remembered the time when she had joined it. She used to be a housewife, but dad told her that she should join it. She was hesitant at first,but it's her passion now.

Dad was still clapping for her,when almost everyone had stopped. He was looking at her,as if she was the only person in the world. Sincerity in expressions made me laugh.

"Stop ogling her,dad." I whispered into his ear.

He started laughing and put his arms around my shoulder. "Shut up,son."

"Can I have a pic of the father and son,please?" Suddenly a photographer came from nowhere.

"Sure." Dad and I said at the same time, and laughed at the same time,too. We had almost common habits and everyone said that I was like the carbon copy of him in every aspect. But to be honest, they just exaggerated. Even if I could be at least the tenth percent of what he was, I'd be very proud of myself.

"Thank you,sir." The photographer said. Soon after he left, we started talking about business.

"What's murmuring going on between the father and son?" Mom approached us with a smile.

"Hey mom," I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So proud of you."

"Thank you,son." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you,too,honey." Dad said.

"Thank you, honey. I wish Jasper would be here,too. " she said.

"Yeah." I said. It would have been great if Jasper was here with us, but he was having a vacation with his friends in Brazil.

"I don't want to talk about him right now." Dad's mood changed suddenly.

"Carlisle, he's your son." Mom said firmly.

"Prodigal son!" Dad wasn't letting his guard down. "He knew about this annual event. There wasn't any need to plan his vacation at this point."

"Carlisle..."

Now, this conversion was going nowhere. I knew, I needed to stop it right then.

"Dad, calm down. Jasper will be serious about his life. We just have to wait."I said.

"Wait? You and your mother have spoiled him. He isn't serious about anything. What he does is, parties,vacationing, coming with some stupid business idea. He can't even handle a small project."

"Edward, handle him. I am going." Mom started to walk in opposite direction.

"Mom wait." I grabbed her arm. "Dad, this is not the time for this conversion. We should talk later."

I knew that Jasper was not serious about anything, but I was very sure that he would be. We just needed to wait. I was sure, one day, he's going to be better than us.

"Excuse me. May I have a moment,please?" Someone interrupted us. "Ma'm, Mrs Hale wants to talk to you."

That was _Isabella Swan._

Mom had been mentioning numerous things about her since the day she had joined the foundation. How she was amazing, kind hearted, how perfect she was in her works,blah blah blah! I usually, didn't even hear the most of the stuffs she told about her. In fact, this was the first time I was seeing her after our meeting in Spain.

And I noticed that she was looking quite different tonight. Simple and sober… And _beautiful_.

Wait.. what the fuck was I thinking about?

"Sure,Bella." Mom tried to put a smile on her face.

They started walking in opposite direction, but suddenly mom took a turn and said," Edward, remember Bella? You had recommended her to me, remember?"

"Yeah.." I said. "Hi Bella."

"Hi.." She blushed. Seemed like, she's always blushing for no reason.

"Let's meet Mrs Hale , Bella. " Mom said and they left. Mom was kind of having mischievous expressions in her eyes. I tried to guess, what was that, but couldn't come up with a proper conclusion.

"She looks really nice." I didn't know , I was staring at them, when dad said suddenly.

"Who?"

"That woman," he paused. "Bella."

_What?_

"What?"

"I said, she really looks nice."

"So?"

"What so? I just made a comment that she's really looking nice." He said with a weird smile.

"Hmmm.." I didn't get what was up with that smile.

"Hello Eddie uncle." Emily jumped into my arms.

"Hi baby," I kissed her cheek. "Are you enjoying the party?"

She pouted her lips. "The party is soooo boringggg… Everyone is giving a lecture." She stated.

I lauged out loud. "You can say that again."

"Emily!" Rosalie tried to scold her.

"What?" She snapped back at her. I laughed again.

Rest of the evening passed in a blink. I had a great evening in a long time. Usually, I didn't like these social events, but I like them once in a while, where you could meet people. Tonight, almost everyone was present. Except, Jacob and Jasper. I missed both of them.

"Good night Dad.. Good night Mom.." I said, when the event was over.

"Good night son.." They said at the same time.

I was about to get into the car,when mom said,"Wait."

"Bella, what happened? Is anything wrong?" she asked.

Bella was standing in her car with bonnet open. "Ummmm... I don't know, Mrs Cullen. Something is wrong with my car. It's not getting started."

"Oh..." Mom smiled, "May be Edward can drop you home."

_What the fuck?_

Why should I?

"No. No, Mrs Cullen. I can manage.." She hesitated.

"Bella, your home is on way of Edward's home. He can give you a lift."

"No, I don't think, it'll be a good idea." she said. I agreed with her.

"Edward will give you a lift, that's final. Right Edward?" Carlisle jumped into the conversion.

_NO!_I wanted to say.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I said.

"But my car?" She asked.

"We can call any mechanic in the morning. This is a safe place." Mom said.

"Hmm.. Thanks."

"Bye." Mom said,"Bye Edward.." Again, she was having the same expressions, which I didn't get.

"Hey," I smiled at Bella.

"Hey..." She smiled back.

"We should go, I guess..."

Our ride was passing in a silence, as we didn't find anything to talk about. This was the first time after Tanya, I was alone in the car with someone.

"So, how is your mother?" I said hoping to start some conversation.

"Good. She's showing some recovery."

"Mmmm.. That's good. Do you enjoy your work?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much for recommending me." She said.

"Bella, no need to thank me." Seriously, I didn't do anything. "And anyway, mom is quite impressed with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

We became silent again.

Then suddenly she began singing.

_"My heart will go on..."_

"Celine Dion fan?" I asked.

"shit.. Was I singing loudly?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nice voice." Yeah, she had nice voice. Not a great one, but it was good.

"Yeah, I am her fan."

"And let me guess,a titanic fan,too?" I laughed.

"Yeah."

Then we talked about favorite movies, music , books, etc. This was kind of new to me. For the first time, after three years, I was opening to someone who didn't belong to my family and friend circle. And I didn't know why, but I was enjoying it.

"So you write songs,too?" I asked.

"Ummm.. Yeah.. But I am not good at it. "

"C'mon, let me hear one song."

"No, it'd be embarrassing."

"C'mon, just one song."

"No."

I was having a fun.

"Please..."

And she started singing.

_"Pain goes away with smiling,_

_Just experience... just try once to smile._

_Wax softens by lighting,_

_Just experience... just try once to melt._

_There are beautiful colors in life._

_Just experience.. just try once to watch..."_

I couldn't listen further. I didn't know why but it felt like, the song was written just for me. As if, the song was saying me to try the things which I hadn't tried for the past three years. But I was not sure if I was ready to accept this truth yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Mr Cullen?"

"Mr Cullen?"

"Hmmm… What?"

Bella's voice brought my mind back to the present. She was looking at me with some kind of a ... _hope?_ in her eyes. Then I realized that I hadn't yet commented on her song.

"Ummm.. Nice.. I liked the song," I said, while in reality, I had only listened two-three lines.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked at her hands which were resting on her lap. As she was looking down, I noticed her hair which were covering her face now. Suddenly I felt the urge to tuck her hair behind her ears. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. Why was I feeling attraction towards her? Why was I feeling like this way? I just tightened my grip on the steering wheel and let the rest of the ride passing in silence.

I stopped the car at her home and didn't care to tell her a goodbye; I didn't even smile. And I was feeling bad for my behavior. I didn't get why was I feeling that way? I mean, this wasn't the first time I had ignored someone or had rude or emotionless behavior towards someone. I had done the same with every woman who had tried to get near to me during the past three years. And Bella? Well, she hadn't even tried anything. She looked so fragile and shy. The only words she had spoken were the answers for the questions I had asked. I should have behaved properly.

But why the heck was I thinking about her so much? I hated myself for thinking about someone else other than Tanya.

_Tanya._

I missed her. Why did God have to take the one person away from me whom I had loved more than my life?

I opened the door of my house with keys.

_House._

That's what I called it. It never felt like home anymore. It certainly never felt like one after Tanya had left me.

A large photo frame of the beautiful woman with a perfect smile, who used to be my everything,welcomed me in my bedroom.

And suddenly the guilt surged into me. I hated myself for feel attracted toward someone else. Usually, I didn't hate anyone or anything, but I hated myself at that moment. I had never been with any woman for past three years. I never felt like, it was needed. I had Tanya in my thoughts. Always with me. It never mattered that she wasn't physically present with me.

Then why?

Why was I feeling that I am alone in my life?

Why was my house felt like too large for me suddenly?

Why was I feeling like I want someone to talk with?

Of course, I had my friends to talk with. But suddenly, I was feeling like, they are not enough.

I wanted something more.

I wanted someone in my bed, someone in my house.

Someone with whom I could visit my favorite places in the world.

Someone for whom I could play music.

Someone who would cook my favorite food.

Someone who would wake up next to me every morning.

Someone who would teach me how to live a life again.

I felt like I needed to take a shower. I didn't know how much time I spent in the shower. It felt like, I had to feel something, even if, it's only a water pouring from the shower.

That was the first of the many sleepless nights followed after.

* * *

The next week started to pass at slowest speed. And I was feeling worst from worse. I got jealous of every happy couple came into my sight. Mom and Dad, Emmett and Rosalie, to name a few.

The only good thing was that Jacob was going through a past break up phase. Well, with his 'girlfriend' for a week, but still it was a breakup. And well, I'd love to think that I was not the only single in the world. But his single phase didn't last long.

We went to an Italian restaurant for a dinner one evening. I was feeling lonely again, Jacob sensed that and said that he would give me a company. At that moment, I felt so happy to have a friend like him in my life. But it didn't last long.

He began flirting with a waitress and spent the whole dinner making plans about how to woo her and how to get laid with her. The girl was flirty, too . So they went together for the night and I left alone _again_ to my place.

Next evening, I went to the club again.

_Alone._

Because I wanted to try something on that day.

I didn't want any person who knows me with me. Because I wasn't sure if I was going to be succeeded or not.

"Hey.." I said to one red-head standing near the counter of the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She said."I'm Irina."

"Edward... Edward Cullen." I said nervously. We talked for next few minutes on useless topics.

"Let's dance." She said.

"Yeah sure." I smiled at her.

We started dancing. Wow! I was dancing after so long. I was quite impressed with myself that I still remembered how to dance. Then a slow romantic song began to play. Irina was so flirty. She was slowly moving her long fingers on my neck and started moving her face slowly towards me.

And... suddenly it all felt wrong.

I couldn't do this.

I was not the person who could do this with anyone for whom I didn't feel anything at all. "I am sorry. I need to go." I said and left the place as fast as possible. I didn't even stop to look at her expressions.

For the next two days I didn't do anything. I just went to office and came back to my place.

On Friday evening, I was visiting Cullen Foundation with Jacob . I had to give some papers to mom. There I saw her again.

_Bella Swan._

She was doing some paperwork with pen in her mouth, looking lovely with a ponytail hairstyle. But I preferred to see her with her hair down.

Wait. I... _what?_ I groaned inside. She was my employee for God's sake.

"Ask her." Jacob said.

"What?"

"Ask her to come to club with us tomorrow."

"Umm.. Who?" I knew, he was talking about Bella, but I tried to act innocent.

"Bella. Who else?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Now don't act innocent. It's time to move on, man. And I know, you find her attractive."

Damn! Sometimes, it's dangerous to have such a close friend who knows your thoughts so well.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." I said.

"Shut up. " He said. "Emmett told me that you were quite looking at her on that charity event. And I see the same thing just a few moments ago. Plus, you are a terrible liar."

"I.." I can't seem to find the words.

"Ask her. Else I'm going to ask her to come with _me_ tonight."

Wait. No, right? She wouldn't say 'yes' to him? She didn't know him properly and she didn't seem like a type of a girl who went with anyone. Or was she? Well, I was not interested to find that out.

"I am asking her." I said and started walking towards her without caring to look at his cocky expressions.

"Bella?" I went at her desk.

"What?" She almost barked. "Don't disturb me right now. Can't you see I'm working?" She said even without looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

Before I ended my sentence, she looked at me with 'o' shape of her mouth and was like," Edward? I mean, Mr Cullen? I mean, sir? I am so sorry... I thought.. I am so sorry.." She stutter.

I found her rambling cute. _Cute?_ Really, Edward? God! What was wrong with me?

"Edward.. "I smiled at her.

"Hmmm?" She looked at me with confused expressions.

"You can call me Edward. Not sir, okay?" I smiled, "I don't do anything at foundation. So, you can definitely call me just _Edward_."

"Oh.. I am so sorry. I had no idea it'd be you."

"Sorry wouldn't be enough. You have to do something more to earn it."

"Hmmm?"

"Come with us tomorrow evening at club." Wow! I am turning quite into a smooth talker.

"What?"

"I mean, it's okay if you have some other plans. Do you have?"

"No." She blushed. And today, I was finding even that blush adorable. Great!

"Good. Then come with us. You have already met my friends in Spain. So, you do know everyone. No one is stranger there."

"Mmmm..." she seemed lost in thoughts and then said, "Okay.."

"Okay?" I smiled.

She blushed, smiled and nodded at the same time.

"So, I'll pick up you from your home tomorrow then?"

"Ok.."

I went back towards Jacob with a smile.

"So.. ? I take that she said, 'yes'?"

"Yeah."  
"Good." He was acting like a cocky matchmaker. I was not sure, but I think I had seen my mom and Jake winking at each other while we left the building.

* * *

Later that evening, I was watching a television while thinking about tomorrow. Suddenly, I saw a photo of Tanya and guilt surged in me again. Was I doing this right? Was I not betraying her? I didn't know when exactly I slept on my couch.

_"Edward?"_

_"Hey Edward?"_

_"Hmmm..? Tanya?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Tanya?"_

_"Move on, Edward.. You are not betraying me. It's time to move on. Please let me go. Please.. I can't be happy, if you are not. Move on. Just move on."_

I woke up suddenly from my dream with breathing heavily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**

_"Edward?"_

_"Hey Edward?"_

_"Hmm..? Tanya?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Tanya?"_

_"Move on, Edward.. You are not betraying me. It's time to move on. Please let me go. Please.. I can't be happy, if you are not. Move on. Just move on."_

I woke up suddenly from my dream with breathing heavily.

* * *

I didn't understand what was that. It took a few minutes to realize that it was just a dream. I moved my hands through my hair and sat there in the same position for didn't know how long. I just couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

After hours, I arrived at the conclusion that Tanya was right.

Everybody was right.

It's been three years.

It's time to move on.

I didn't whether I could do it or not.

But at least, I would try.

* * *

"Hey." I said as soon as Bella opened the door next evening.

"Hi.." Bella replied shyly. Wow! Wasn't she looking.. sexy? in this skin-tight jeans.

"You are looking beautiful," I smiled at her.

"Ummm... Thanks.." She said while doing her symbolic blush.

"Let's go then." I said.

"I am still not sure whether I should come or not," She said in the car.

"Why?"

"I mean, you are son of my boss and.."

Well, she's right but... "Ahhh… No need to discuss this. You weren't working for my mom when we met in Spain. So, relax, okay? It doesn't matter to me."

"But what about your friends?"

"Bella." I smiled, "Just relax,okay?"

"Okay." she smiled back.

"Hey man!" Emmett hugged me at the club, as if we were meeting after months, while in reality we had just met yesterday.

"Eddie.." Jacob hugged me. He had met me this morning only. My friends really liked to exaggerate the things.

"Hey Rose.." I smiled at Rose. "And guys.. This is Bella, remember?"

"Of course." Rose put her drink aside and hugged Bella. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Juliet." Jake said. Bella rolled eyes at him. I still didn't know what this Juliet thing was. I took a mental note to ask him or her about it later.

"It's nice that you invited Bella," Emmett smiled at me. "Let's enjoy the evening then."

I pulled a chair for Bella to sit. She smiled at me.

Then... I took a look over my friends. God, they were watching enthusiastically at us and beaming like fools. May be, it was because after a long time They were watching me with someone. But still, they could try to control the emotions, I thought. They were looking like three idiots with the same expressions I really hated them at that moment.

"So Bella,how is your mother?" Rose asked her after we had taken our positions.

Smile just faded over from Bella's face after hearing the question. I didn't like to see her sad, that's why I never asked her question in this matter. I really didn't know how to deal if she started crying.

"She's recovering. Quite showing improvements. " I noticed she always said only few things about her mother. She never gave longer answers on this topic. May be, she didn't want to show emotions.

"I am sorry. Hope she'll get better." Rose said.

"Yeah.."

"How is Emily, Rose?" I felt like I needed to change the topic.

"Oh, she's fine. She's with her grandparents right now. By the way, she was missing you this morning."

"I miss her, too." I smiled. I really loved her. I loved the children generally. I'd love to have mine some day.

Wait... What was I thinking? I groaned from inside.

"Any news on your evil brother?" Jake asked me.

Bella choked on his drink at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I patted gently on her back.

"Yeah,sorry... Something got stuck in my throat," she smiled weakly at me.

"Are you sure?" I held her hand.

"Yeah." She put her another hand on my hand. I really liked this simple gesture. It didn't make me uncomfortable. It's like, I was really enjoying her company. I smiled at her looking straight into her eyes. Then.. Jake cleared his throat. And Bella blushed furiously. She looked so cute when she blushes.

"Ummm… What were you saying?" I took a sip of my drink and asked while looking at him.

"You didn't listen?" He smirked. Emmett and Rosalie started laughing. God, they were making me and Bella really uncomfortable. I decided that I was not going to bring Bella with them until something settled down between me and her. _Settle down?_ God, I had no idea what I was thinking.

"Would you do a favor of repeating yourself?" I glared at him.

"Yeah sure." He smiled. "I asked, any news about your evil brother?"

_Jasper._

Jake and Jasper were like, enemies of each other. Neither of them could stand the another.

"First of all, he's not evil." I said while rolling my eyes. "Secondly, He's in Europe right now. He's having a vacation with his friends."

"Oh I do know he's an evil. Even Emmett knows. Right Em? " He winked at Emmett.

"Right." Emmett laughed.

"I don't get what 's your guys' problem with Jasper?" I asked annoyed. This was one of the points my friends didn't agree with me. I loved my brother and they always had some problem with him.

"Edward, you just need to open your eyes. You just don't see or don't want to see who he is, " Emmett said.

"Really? I don't see who he is? He's my little brother for god's sake. Just because he's not serious about his life doesn't mean that he's 'evil' or something." My voice was getting higher and higher.

"Even your dad knows it." He snapped back at me.

"Emmett.. You.."

"Guys.. Guys.. Calm down." Rosalie raised her arms. "Em, I told you don't even mention Jasper's name."

"I didn't start. Jake started." He said. Jake rolled eyes at them. I took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Bella looked at me with a deep concern in her eyes. Damn! I completely forgot about her presence and had started doing stupid arguments. It was a routine for us, but she must have felt awkward watching this. I really felt bad for my behavior. "Yeah.. I am fine. Sorry, you had to see this." I said.

"Let's go to the dance floor, everyone.." Rose announced.

"C'mon baby.. " She dragged Emmett with her.

"Hey wait.. I am also coming. Damn! I have yet to find a dance partner!" Jake winked at me and started running towards them. Bella laughed at him. I smiled at her. She was still roaming her eyes at people who were dancing, but my eyes began roaming on her face. She was beautiful. Simple, elegant and just...beautiful! And her voice when she laughed, I liked it.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked suddenly.

That's when I realized I was still staring at her. "No, nothing. You are beautiful, you know?" I smiled.

"Thanks.." She bit her lip. God, I had begun to find her every gesture a cute one.

We sat there alone for some time and kept talking on various topics. She was really full of life and funny person. I guessed her mother's illness made her serious. As if, that had put a lot weight on her shoulder. I wished I'd always see her like this. _Smiling and laughing_.

Wait... _Always?_ Really, Edward? I thought.

"Let's dance..." I said.

"I can't dance properly." She said nervously.

"Neither can I." I laughed and took her hand into mine and led her towards dance floor.

"Edward, this really a bad idea. I'm telling you.."

"Shut up and just dance.." I said.

We started dancing.

And...

She was amazing dancer. The way she was making her moves... it totally blew my mind. I didn't expect her to turn out to be such a graceful dance at all. She totally took me by surprise. I had thought I'd make her dance, but here exactly the opposite of that was happening. She was making me follow her moves. I was really enjoying her company.

Suddenly, a romantic song started. She looked nervously at me. I caught her by waist and pulled close to me. She looked with amused expression at me. I smirked and started moving us. She put her arms around my neck and blushed. I put my fingers on her chin and made her look at me. We danced like that for next few minutes. It was just a dance, but I didn't know why that moment felt so intimate. It felt like, we were dancing for ages. Like, I had known her forever.

I didn't know what got into me then. I kept my one hand on her waist firmly and put another on her face and moved my face slowly towards her.

I waited for her to back away. But she didn't.

So, I put my lips on hers.

And started moving them.

_Slowly._


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

It's been two months since Bella and I had started dating. I smiled at the word 'dating'. I had never thought I'd do that again. But I did and I was very glad that I did. I enjoyed taking her to lunch date, movie date, dinner date. And I enjoyed kissing her, too. A lot. But that's what we had been doing. We'd not taken our relationship to next level yet, but I was sure that we'd do that very soon. I was the one who had said that I was very serious with her and said that we'd go slow, but I had started feeling like, that this much slow was enough. And I couldn't seem to keep my hands off her anyway. She was just perfect. I liked almost everything about her.

I liked the way she did her work.

I liked the way she danced.

I liked the way she laughed.

I liked the way she blushed.

I liked the way the she watched movies and kept discussing about it for next few hours.

I liked the way she cooked.

And we had become very close in these previous days. We came to know about many things about each other. I knew her favorite color was green, her favorite novel genre was romance, though she read only few books. Her favorite superhero was Spiderman, etc.

I had even visited her mom in the hospital with her. God, she looked awful . Bella's conversation with her mother made me teary eyes. She really loved her.

I had also taken her to meet my parents. Well, she had met them before, but that was the first time when I introduced her as my girlfriend. They really liked her. Especially, Mom. She was so happy to see me happy with someone. Same was the case with my friends. Every important person in my life had met her, well, almost everyone.

Because Jasper hadn't returned yet. Everyone liked her and that made me sure that I was making a correct choice and she could be the one for me. I knew I was thinking about a far future, but still it mattered to me that everyone liked her. I was ready to go on the next step with her and I hoped that she was ready, too.

On one evening, we were watching a movie at my house. I had put my head into her lap and was playing with her hair and she was roaming her fingers through my hair; like she always did. I loved when she did that. Suddenly she asked, "Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smiled at her.

"Tell me about Tanya." she asked and my hand frozen in her hair.

I knew I had to discuss this with her sometimes, but was never ready for this.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell it." She almost whispered.

I decided that it was time then. I closed my eyes and started talking. "Tanya was younger sister of Rosalie. I had met her at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. She was so full of life. Always smiling." I took deep breathe, as Tanya's smiling face came across my eyes. I opened my eyes immediately. "She was so beautiful and her heart was made of pure gold. Anyone could fall in love with her. So I did. I was lucky that I was the one she fell in love with."

Bella's fingers stopped moving into my hair. I took her hand into mine and kissed it. "I know, it's difficult for you to hear. Believe me, it's difficult for me to talk about it, too. Please be patient with me."

"Hmmm.." She nodded her head.

"We were so happy. We were together for four years. She was my life. She wanted to get married with me. But my priority was my business. I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to prove that I was Carlisle Cullen's son. Finally, I felt like I had started to prove myself. So, I decided to ask her . But it was too late."

I woke from her lap and started roaming my hand through my hair. "She couldn't survive in a road accident. "

Bella put her hands around my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. "

"Do you miss her?" She asked in the slowest voice I've heard of her.

"Sometimes." She took her hand and put both of her hands into her lap. I took her face into my hands and said, "But it doesn't change what I feel for you. Look at me, Bella." She looked at me. Tears were formed in her eyes. "I've very strong feelings for you. I am so happy when I am with you. Do you feel the same?"

"I love you, Edward." She said and let her tears fall down her cheeks.

_What?_

_Love?_

Did I _love_ her? I didn't know.

I had intense feelings for her. I had already started thinking about my future with her, but I wasn't sure if it's still considered as 'love' or not. But I didn't want to think at that time. I grabbed her face and started kissing passionately. She brought her hands into my hair and started kissing with the same passion. I stood up and lifted her into my arms. In bridal style. I put her on my bed and again started kissing her. When she backed out to take a breath, I kissed her jaw and neck. I let my arms move around her breasts and waist. She was moving her hands on my back.

"Are you sure?" I asked her breathlessly.

"Yes... Please Edward.." She moaned.  
I captured her mouth with mine. She moaned. "Edward.. Please.."

That was the first time I had made love to Isabella Swan.

* * *

I had given her keys to my house next week, but she never used it. I told her to consider it as her house, too. During next month on one evening, when I returned from the office, I saw that Bella's car was already parked outside. _So, she finally used it,_ I smiled.

I opened the door with my keys and spotted her sitting on the couch. "Glad you finally use the.."

Before I finish my sentence, she threw herself into my arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her with concern.

"Edward..." She sobbed and hugged me tight.

"Bella.. You are scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked with a concern.

"I got in a fight with mom," she replied.

Okay, so this was the reason. "_Okay?_" I held her and asked her slowly. "Can you tell me the reason for the fight?"

"She.." She looked at me and sobbed again. "Edward..."

I was really getting scared. "Shhh.. Calm down. Tell me, what happened?"

"Tyler had come to our home today. He's mom's best friend's son." She paused.

"Okay?" I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Mom wants to get me married to him."

"_What?_" I almost screamed.

She wanted _what?_

"She tried to send me on a date with him. So, I got in a fight with her, she said that she wanted to make sure that I have someone in my life,who can take care of me after her." She paused again.

I suddenly started feeling jealousy toward that guy Tyler and anger towards her mother.

"I said that I can take care of myself. Then she said that she wants me to get married. It's her last wish." She stopped and started brushing off her tears.

Now, I felt guilty for her mother, but the jealousy hadn't gone yet. I couldn't imagine Bella with someone else. The thought of someone else touching her made my anger reaching at its high point. But this wasn't the time for feeling all these. I needed to calm down Bella first.

"Bella..." I brushed off tears from her cheeks.

"I don't want to marry him, Edward.. " She hugged me and said, "I love you. I only love you."

"Baby..." was all I could say.

Did I love her? I still didn't know if I loved her.

We settled on the couch for some time after that. She wanted to go home, but I said that she should stay here for tonight. She had said yes and had fallen asleep in my arms. That gave me some time to think alone.

I went to the balcony and lit the cigarette. After few cigarettes and few hours of thinking, I realized the feeling. The reason for the jealousy. The reason for the possessiveness.

I was in love with Isabella Swan.

I had done the same mistake before, and I was not going to repeat it.

I had lost my love once before, and I wasn't going to lose again.

I was going to ask her to Marry me.

I smiled at the word: _Marriage._ Yes, I was going to marry her, if she wanted to.

* * *

Next morning, I made a coffee for her. I stared at her for few moments. She was looking so beautiful in her sleep. I bent and placed a small kiss on her lips. She moaned.

"Good morning, baby.." I said.

"Let me sleep.." She moaned again.

I laughed at her. I loved her when she's like this. Carefree.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I laughed.

"Edward?" She gave shocking expressions and suddenly became alert.

I laughed again. She was so cute.

After drinking coffee and talking for sometimes, I got the point that her mood was better than yesterday.

So, I knelled down in front of her and took her hand in mine. "Isabella Swan, I never realized my feelings for you before this. May be, because I was dumb." I chuckled. "But may be, no longer. I love you." I looked into her eyes. Few tears rolled done her eyes. I kissed her cheek and continued, "Yes. I love you, Bella. And I want to marry you. Please, marry me."

She shrugged off my hand and walked towards the balcony.

Well... I wasn't expecting that at all. I followed her. She was standing in the balcony with her arms crossed across her chest and her face toward the view.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't reply .

"Bella?"

Still, no reply.

I took her hand and turned her toward me.

"Bella?"

"Edward, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" I was confused.

She took deep breathes and said, "You don't need to marry me, because my mom wants me to get married. You don't have to tell you love me back, just because I love you."

"Look at me, Bella."

She didn't.

"I said, look at me." I ordered in firm voice.

She looked.

"Isabella Swan, do you really think, I said I loved you, just because you said me." I tried to keep my voice low.

I started talking breathlessly. "I love you, Bella. I really do. And I really don't see the point why I shouldn't marry you? I love you. So, why shouldn't I marry you? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby. I've done this mistake before. Not again. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I can't bear a thought of seeing you with someone. But.." I paused.

"But what?" She whispered.

"But only if you want to marry me." I finished my sentence.

She laughed humorlessly. "Do you really think that I don't want to marry you?"

"So, should I take that as 'Yes'?" A small smile broke through my face.

"Edward, I still don't know if this will work out. What will people say?"

"Just answer me one question. Do . You. Want. To. Marry. Me?" I asked as I didn't give a damn about anything or anyone else.

"Yes.." She whispered.

"Then it's the one thing that matters." I said and captured her mouth with mine.

* * *

I didn't get why was she worried about people. Everyone was happy when we announced the news would be an under statement. Mom had cried and hugged me so tight, when I told her. Dad did the same. Of course, he didn't cry, but hugged me tightly.

Bella's mom had also shed tears, when I asked for Bella's hand.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jake were also genuinely happy for me and Bella. Emily was so excited too that she was going to get new dresses for the wedding.

And Jasper? He announced his return immediately as soon as I told him that I was getting married. He was so excited for me. And he said that he couldn't wait to meet Bella. I chuckled remembering his excitement.

I really loved my brother. I wanted him to enjoy the period of his life which I didn't enjoy. I had kept myself busy in the business and had never enjoyed my younger years. I didn't want that for him. Now was the time for him to enjoy the life. Business can come later.

Bella was nervous about meeting Jasper. She said that as he was so important to me and she nervous about what if he didn't like her. I laughed at her anxiety. I assured her that he was definitely going to like her. Really, I didn't know how anyone could dislike her.

"Bro… I am soooo happpyyy for youuu.." Jasper hugged me like a crazy as soon as he met me.

"I am so happy to see you again, Jazz…" I smiled at him. I really was. We talked for didn't know how many hours with each other on various topics. I called Bella to come to my house. I wanted her to meet him soon. She arrived few minutes later.

"Hey baby..." I kissed her.

At the same time, Jasper cleared his throat.

I laughed and turned toward him with Bella in my arms.

"Jazz, this is my Bella." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"Wow! Wow! Wow! You are awesome Bella." Jasper was dancing with excitement from the other side of the phone.

"Hmm..." I said. I didn't know why I wasn't that happy to see him back as I had thought I would be.

"Edward is totally smitten by you. God, I am so happy. But she's going to ruin you, Mr Edward Cullen." Jasper laughed.

"Jasper.." I took deep breath. "Is it necessary to do all these?"

"Bella? What are you saying?"

"I mean, he doesn't seem that bad. He..."

"So, he applied his magic wound on you also, didn't he?" He snapped. "Now you also don't start talking about how nice he is. I told you how good he is at pretending. Okay, go ahead. If you want to take his side, well go then. Join the _'Edward is the best'_ team."

"Jasper..."

"Don't Jasper me." He was still screaming. I didn't say anything.

"You know what? This is what always happened. Everybody thinks that he's the best and all that bullshit," he barked again and cut the call.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't want to do the comparisons, but couldn't help myself. Today was the first time I had seen Jasper after I had met Edward. And he didn't ask for once if I was okay. He just kept talking about his revenge with Edward.

And _Edward?_

He always made sure that I was okay. He knew me so well. As if, I didn't need to say him anything. As if, he knew every part of me. Jasper said that he's always pretending. But how could be any person keep pretending for 24X7? And why would he pretend to _me?_ I was the person, whom he loved. I was the person who according to him, who loved him.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was from Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I am so sorry, baby. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"You can't do that to me. Whenever you feel , you call me dumb, idiot. And then this 'I am sorry' thing started." I was getting furious.

"No. Baby, please I am sorry. Just do this for me. Please.."

"Jasper .."

"Please Bella. I love you. I love you so much."

A guilt rose in my heart. Jasper loved me so much and I was thinking about Edward. Jasper had loved me when I had no one to love me in my life. He had loved me from the deep of his heart.

"Please Bella. Just few more months and then it'll be just you and me. Just you and me. Are you listening me, baby?" He said desperately.

"Hmm.." I said.

I didn't feel anything for Edward, then why did I feel something when he smiled at me?

I loved Jasper. This was the truth. Then why did I shiver when Edward touched me?

I didn't feel anything for him, but why would I feel happy whenever Edward was happy?

I loved Jasper. I didn't want to think about Edward. Just few more months and then me and him would be alone again.

"You love me, baby?" he asked.

"Jasper, I love you. I can't believe I'm going to marry to your brother and not you."

"C'mon Bella, it's just a plan. C'mon now, future Mrs Edward Cullen. I love you."

I sighed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Finally the big day arrived.

_My wedding._

"You ready, sis?" Emmett smiled at me. He was walking me down the aisle. When I had said that I had no one who would walk with me, he had said that he considered me as his sister and he was going to do it. I had cried that day. He was the big brother I never had in my life.

"Ready." I smiled weakly at him.

What a wedding it was. There was not any member from my family! Of course, I had my fake mother. But neither my dad nor my mom were present. Dad wouldn't have come anyway.

But mom? When I had said that I was getting married to Edward Cullen, she was surprised at first. Then she had asked why it was Edward and not Jasper, as she knew that I and Jasper had been dating. I had said that it was complicated and it's better if she didn't come. And her reply was, it's good thing that it was Edward. He had more power and position than Jasper. She was always like this. She always cared about money.

Esme had shown me what it was to have a mother. She had always considered me s a daughter. And Carlisle,too, was so nice with me.

Finally, I saw Edward Cullen.  
He was looking gorgeous in his wedding suit. He smiled at me, which made my heart swollen. We said our wedding vows. We promised to be with each other till the death do us apart. Well, he promised. I just said those words. I didn't mean them, I reminded myself.

And then... he kissed me.

I repeated the same chant which I had been saying in my mind for the last few days. _I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything._

Wedding reception was next event and everyone was beaming. We danced and met various people from his business side. One of them was Victoria Denali. Victoria Denali was one of Edward's clients. Jacob had said once that she had a thing for Edward and Edward had just laughed. But here she was; a flirty, gorgeous blond.

"Congrats Edward. I am so happy for you." She smiled at Edward and looked with sharp eyes at me. "Congrats, Mrs. Cullen."

_Yeah bitch_, I thought._ I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. Not you. He's mine._ I smiled at her and put my hand possessively on Edward's waist. He gave me a smile.  
I was enjoying the attention I was getting from everyone.

Until Alice arrived.

She had come as Jasper's date. She was one of the persons who knew about the plan. Alice hugged me and whispered into my ears, "You were awesome, Bella. You were awesome while trying to pretending to be jealous of Victoria Denali. Good job."

I felt like, someone had slapped me hard on my face.

I wasn't pretending.

I was actually jealous of Victoria.

I had seen Jasper with many girls, but never felt like this.

I had felt the same feeling whenever someone had talked about how happy were Edward and Tanya.

I had always thought, I could never do what Jasper wanted me to.

But it wasn't that difficult.

Just because...

I wasn't pretending every time.

I wasn't pretending when we went to parties with Edward's friends various times. I loved their company. They had become my good friends, too.

I wasn't pretending when I had cried when Emmett had said that he'd walked me down to the aisle.

I wasn't pretending when I had said Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me.

I wasn't pretending when I and Edward had our first dance together. I was so excited to get on the dance floor after a long time. I had put off my 'I am so innocent sweet girl' mask and danced like a crazy. I smiled remembering Edward's expressions. He hadn't expected me to turn out to be such a dancer. That was the night he had kissed me for the first time.

My hand automatically moved to my lips. He had always treated me as if, I were some precious treasure.

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you thinking?" Edward kissed me on my forehead.

I just stared at him blankly.

And tears started to form in my eyes, as I realized something.

Yes.

I was pretending until now.

But just to myself.

But not anymore.

For the first time, in days, I wasn't pretending to myself.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

It had been a week since Edward and I had come for our honeymoon in Paris. This was the happiest period of my life. I couldn't remember when was the last time I was genuinely happy. I could never forget our wedding night. Edward had written a song and had played it on a Guitar for me.

_For me._

For me, he had touched his guitar after three years.

On that night, when we had made love I was the equal participant in emotion. I wanted him to feel the love I had for him. I wanted him to feel the emotions I had for him.

It just scared me, what would happen if Edward came to know about our plan. He would hate me then. And I couldn't bear even the thought of him hating me. I thought may be he would understand me if I told him the truth myself. But I was too coward for that.

I also owed Jasper an explanation. May be, he would understand and the chapter would be closed forever. Nobody would ever come to know about it. Yes, that would be better, I decided. I was going to talk to Jasper as soon as we'd go back. It's never going to be easy to deal with Jasper, but I was going to try. May be, he'd understand that I was in so much love with Edward.

Suddenly a guilt surged in me. It's going to break his heart, but I shrugged off that thought immediately. May be, he'd get the point that whatever we had was not love. It was just two persons with common habits of wasting time in parties. That was not me. That was just the shadow of me. I never had good friends in my life. So, I had thought, going to the parties and smoking, drinking would help me find those. But it had never got me friends. They just gave me few people to whom I can talk. No further emotions were involved. And Jasper was one of those friends. May be, he was just a little more than that. He was a good friend.

But Edward had given me everything. I was someone's daughter-in-law, someone's sister, someone's aunt, someone's friend. I was someone's wife. Only because of him. Edward had given me the true relations, which I never had before.

"Hey, I forgot to give you this one." Edward came with some box in his hand. "Take this, baby." He grinned at me.

"What's it?" I took the box in my hand.

"Check it by yourself."

I opened the box and snorted at him.

_"Really? Then what happened?" I asked Rosalie._

_"I was very furious that he had said that he had his dream girl's photo in that box. I was so jealous. So, I just grabbed the box from his hand and opened it. It was a mirror. Emmett said that was his dream girl. " Rosalie said and put her head on Emmett's shoulder._

_"Awww.. That's so romantic. " I said._

_"You find this romantic? " Edward rolled his eyes. "It was so cheesy." He laughed._

_"Hey that was not cheesy. Rose really liked it." Emmett defended himself._

_"Don't listen to him, Emmett. That was really romantic."_

_"What?" Edward laughed. "You said that you found it romantic?"_

"But you didn't have to repeat the same thing. You could have done something else to prove that you are romantic." I played with him. "There is no romance in repeating someone's idea."

"C'mon now.. When men give flowers to women, it's obviously a repetitive gesture, but still you women like it."

I laughed. He could act so childish sometimes. This was another version of him, which can be only seen by only ones who were close to him; close to his heart. And I was the lucky one to be one of them.

* * *

It's been few days since we returned from honeymoon. Edward had gone to Florida for three days business visit. He had asked me to come with him. But I had said no. Because I had one task yet to be completed.

I was going to meet Jasper today. I was going to tell him that I couldn't follow the plan anymore.

The plan was complicated,yet simple .

Only in theory.

To make Edward Cullen fall in love with me.

To marry him.

To put a blame of cheating on him.

To take a divorce.

To take significant portion of his property.

To destroy him financially and emotionally.

But one thing wasn't in the plan.

That was love.

Guess, love just happens.

Sometimes, I hated myself that I ever got invested in such a stupid thing, which dealt with someone's feeling. May be, I was never going to forgive myself for this. But then I felt, I would never have found Edward if I hadn't done it.

I knocked on the door of Jasper's house. Alice opened it. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Where's Jasper? "I asked her.

"Who's there?" Jasper came from the room.

"Bella?" He screamed. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"Jasper..." I took deep breathe and looked into his eyes, "We need to talk."

"But why are you here?" Jasper was still screaming. I clearly saw that he was drunk.

"We need to talk, Jasper." I looked at Alice indicating her to leave the room."Alone." This was my and Jasper's private matter. I didn't want anybody else there. Alice nodded and went to the room.

"Speak." He screamed. Again. He was making me nervous. I was really scared about how's he going to react. But I was going to say it anyway.

"Jasper." I took the deep breaths and started talking, "We need to stop executing the plan. I can't continue with it."

"Have you lost you.."

I signaled with my hand to stop him. "Let me finish my talk. I can't do this anymore." I paused and say it finally, "I'm in love with Edward."

"You are... _what?_" He looked at me as if I was some weird creature.

"I love Edward." I said firmly.

And...

I hadn't expected in my dreams what would happen next.

He slapped me so hard on my face that I almost fell on the ground. Before I got to register what had happened, it was another slap and I actually fell on the ground. "You bitch..." He was screaming. I didn't know what was happening. Alice rushed from another room and started  
soothing Jasper.

"Jazz... Shhh.. Calm down..."

"I've endured you for so long. For what? For this?" He screamed at me.

"Jazz.."

"Don't tell me to be quiet, baby. Don't.."

I had become a numb. I didn't know what was happening.

"You were a garbage. What did you think? I fell in love with you? With a rubbish like you?"

It felt like, he was still slapping me.

"Jazz.." Alice continued her efforts.

"I'd die rather than to be with bitch like you. I had tolerated you so much. And you?" He kicked me hard on my leg.

"No... Please..." I begged.

"Jazz… Leave her.. If anything happens to her, Edward is going to kill us."

He started to calm down. After some time passed, Alice took him in her arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was another slap on my face.

"You two were together from the start, weren't you?" I almost whispered.

"So, your dumb ass got the point?" Jasper laughed humorlessly. "To answer your question. Yes. We were. Alice is the love of my life. Not a bitch like you. This also answers your question, about why didn't I send Alice to Edward? Because she's my love. I couldn't bear a thought of Edward touching her." He tightened his hold on Alice. Alice was telling him to shut up. But he wouldn't stop. Guess, Alcohol was showing its effect.

He was talking breathlessly. "The moment I met you, I knew it was you. You were perfect . I just knew that I could easily use you. You were emotional fool, who can easily be fooled by _'I care for you', 'I love you', 'I can't live without you', 'You are_ _everything to me'_,blah blah blah bullshits. And you were just dumb. Oh correction, you _are_ dumb."

Tears were running down my cheeks in full flow.

"I should have known that you will fall in love with that another emotional fool. Idiots."

"Bella, just leave the house," Alice spoke directly to me.

I wasn't feeling anything. I just tried to do what she was saying. But it took great efforts. My legs were hurting from Jasper's kick. I started to move towards the door.

"If I can't succeed in my plans, I'll make sure that you also don't get your happy ending." Jasper barked, "You think, Edward is going to accept you when he finds out that you are just a liar?" He laughed. "Go bitch. Enjoy your few days with that bastard."

I kept crying on my way to the home.

But didn't get what were those tears for.

May be, those were for the betrayal.

May be, those were for the feeling that I let myself being used.

May be, those were for the physical pain I was feeling from Jasper's abuse.

May be, those were for the fear of the consequences after Edward finds out.

May be, those were for fear of losing every true relation I have got.

May be, those were for the fear of Losing Edward.

I opened the home with keys.

_Home._

Edward had said that his house was home again because of me. It felt so large without him. I went to the bedroom and lied down on Edward's side  
of the bed. I took the pillow and curled myself around it. That's when my phone started ringing.

It was Edward.

I brushed off my tears from the cheeks and said, "Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart..." I smelled a smile in his voice.

_He's never going to forgive you,_ my inner voice said. A thick tear rolled down my cheek.

He talked for some time. I didn't know what he was saying. I just concentrated on his voice.

"Bella?"

"Hmm.."

"It's a good thing that I am coming tomorrow, baby. Miss you." Edward told me .

"Hmm..." I tried to sniffle my sob, but he caught it.

"Baby? What's wrong? Is your mom okay? Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked with a concern in his voice.

I just let it go and cried harder. "Come back soon, Edward. Please..."

* * *

I rushed to the door as soon as I heard the sound of the car. Edward was about to ring the bell, when I opened the door and launched myself into his arms. We hugged hard and he started to kiss me.

"Don't leave me." I spoke between the kisses. "Please.."

"Never." He looked into my eyes. "I am never going to leave you again." He smiled at me. "You have to come with me wherever I go."

He was talking about his business trips and I was talking about.. _forever_.

But I knew he was going to leave me as soon as he'd come to know about the truth. I knew Jasper. He's not going to take this easily.

_"Enjoy your few days with that bastard."_

And I was doing that. I spent the every moment of next few days showing Edward how much did I love him. Showing him what did he mean to me. My days passed thinking about this could be my last day with him. And nights passed thinking about this could be the last time of him making love to me. I had thought about telling him the truth for many times, but never found the guts.

* * *

"Why are you calling me, mom?" I was surprised to see Renee calling me next day.

"Is this the way you talk to your mother, whom you haven't talked to in months? Anyway, I haven't met to my son-in-law yet. Well, I know, he had met his mother-in-law." She started to laugh like evil.

"Renee..." I tried to warn her.

"Oh, I will keep my mouth shut, if you do me a favor. "

"What do you want, Renee? " I asked her firmly.

"Just twenty thousand bucks."

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Oh,.. C'mon Bella. Don't act as if this is something very huge amount to you. This is like a drop of a water for Mrs Edward Cullen."

"I'm not giving you anything." I said firmly. I was not going to spend any money on my money-whore mother.

"Well, then I can always meet Edward and introduce myself to him." She laughed.

"Tell me when to meet and where?" I asked.

I hated my mom. She was always careless and never focused on me. She never made me feel like I was her daughter. But I never thought she would go this much low.

It's not like I didn't have money with me. Edward had given me various credit cards. Plus, I was now at the second highest position of Cullen Foundation, second only to my mother-on-law. Edward had asked me once to leave the work. He had said that there wasn't any need to work. But I had said that I loved the work and I wanted to do it. Sure , I didn't love it when I had first joined it. But I started to love it after some time. Edward had said that if I wanted to continue, then I would be promoted. And Cullens promoted to second highest position.

* * *

Edward and I were sleeping in each others arms, when his phone started to ring. He cursed and received the call.

"_What? When? How?_" He said in rush and was on his feet very next moment. I got up, too after seeing him like this.

"Okay.. We are on the way."

"What happen.." I was about to ask when he cut me off.

"Hurry up. We need to go to hospital. Mom had a Cardiac Arrest."


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Doctors had said that Esme was lucky to survive that massive cardiac attack. Few days had been passed since then, but she was still kept under observation. They said that a great care of her health should be taken. She should not meet with any major shocking news, which could disturb her. I was so worried about her. Edward and Carlisle looked devastated. Especially, Carlisle. He felt that his fight with her over the topic of Jasper was responsible for that. Edward tried to explain him that it wasn't his fault. It could have happened anyway.

Jasper was there, too. He looked worried about his mom. I couldn't judge whether he was acting or not. But his presence scared me. What if, he would tell Edward? I didn't leave Edward's side for a second whenever he was around.

And Renee? I wasn't sure whether to call her my mother or my enemy. She continued to blackmail me. Suddenly, I found her standing outside of my home when I returned from the hospital.

"What the fuck are you doing here, mom?" My anger was at my height as soon as I saw her.

"Look Bella, I am sorry sweetie I got the money, but it won't happen again. I was really in need of money."

"I don't care. Just move out of my way." I said annoyed.

"I will go, but please forgive me. I am sorry." She said and hugged me.

"Just leave me, okay?" I snapped at her and made my way towards home.

"Who was she?" Edward asked me as soon as I went inside. I was shocked to see him. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"I... She.." I stuttered. My fears began to appear on the surface.

"What's wrong, Bella? Who was she?" He held me tenderly.

I felt like, my tears could have started any time. "She was just.. She's mom's best friend." I lied._ Again._

"But why are you looking so upset?" He looked confused.

"She just talked about mom and I.."

"Oh Bella.." He hugged me. "Everything is going to be just fine."

He held me and I cried holding his shirt.

I was a liar.

Just a liar.

He's going to hate me whenever he found out the truth about me.

* * *

After few days, it felt as if the same scenario was being repeated. Esme got discharged from the hospital. I came back to my home after visiting her and I saw mom again at my door.

"What are you doing again?" I was furious.

"Bella, is this how you talk to your mother?"

"Mother? Yeah, right." I laughed humorlessly.

"Please Bella.. I need to talk something important."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please.. It's important."

"Say it." I just wanted to listen her and wanted her to get away from me.

"Wouldn't you invite me to your home?" She smiled at me. "Please Bella.."

"Just say your stuffs in few minutes and leave my home." I opened the door. "Come.. "

"You have a nice house." She roamed her eyes around the house. I was getting irritated by her behavior. She was acting to sweet suddenly.

"Just say your stuff." I folded my arms around my chest. I wasn't interested in hearing her bullshit.

"Bella.." She took deep breaths. "I need ten thousand bucks."

"What?" I barked.

"Please Bella... I'm in need."

"I am not giving you anything, Mom." I snapped.

"C'mon sweetie, your husband has a lot of money."

"So? It's Edward's. Not mine."

"Oh don't act innocent, baby. You married him only for the money."

"I..." I wished, I could change it.

"Isn't that the truth?" She was screaming now. "Didn't you marry him for the money? "

"Just Shut up, okay?" Angry tears were flowing out of my eyes. "Yeah, I did marry him for money, but.."

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard someone was clapping in the other room.

That person's footsteps were coming nearer to us. I tried to get who was there, when I heard Renee whispering into my ears.

"Sorry sweetie, but Jasper offered more money."


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

"I am your wife's mother, Mr Cullen. Believe me."

"Enough with your babbling." I said, annoyed, "I've been hearing the same thing for the past few days." I was losing my mind. This lady who, according to Bella, was her mother's best friend, was sitting in my office for the third time in this week and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Please have a look at these photographs." She shown me some photos of Bella's childhood with her.

"So?" I said. It didn't prove what she was trying to.

"She is my daughter. She is only married to you because of your money."

"Enough." I said firmly to her. "You should leave."

"Please give me a chance. I can prove it. Would you believe if she says it herself?" I don't understand what she was trying to say? I mean, why would Bella lie to me?

"Please . I can prove it. She has always been like this. She only runs after money. I was away for sometime and she did this. Please I can prove it. "

"Okay."

"Thank.."

"But remember one thing, if you turn out to be wrong, you have no idea what will I do with you." I snapped at her before she could finish her sentence. I knew, Bella wouldn't do such thing. Then why was I having a doubt in my mind? I knew, this woman was lying. But what if, she was saying the truth?

No, Bella wouldn't do this, I assured to myself. I was only doing this to get rid of this psycho. God help her when she turned out wrong.

* * *

"I'll talk to her at this place. This camera would be perfect. You can examine us from another room , ."

During my time in examination room, I tried to get rid of every thought appearing in my mind. I just closed my eyes and placed my head on the back of chair. I was about to get up and tell that Renee to get lost, when they entered the home.

"You have a nice house." Renee roamed her eyes around the house.

"Just say your stuff." Bella told her firmly. I had never seen Bella like this. She was looking irritating and defending.

"Bella.." Renee took deep breaths. "I need ten thousand bucks."

Huh! What's this woman up to?

_"What?"_ Bella snapped.

"Please Bella.. I'm in need."

"I am not giving you, mom.." Bella said.

That's when I got one of the major shocks of my life. She said. _Mom!_

Was this her mother? Then who was that lady? I was in a shock to hear next things. But I needed to hear.

"Oh don't act innocent, baby. You married him only for the money."

_No, she didn't_, I thought.

"I..."

"Isn't that the truth?" Renee was screaming now. "Didn't you marry him for the money? "

_C'mon, tell her Bella. Tell the truth. Tell her that you are not after money. You love me._

"Just Shut up, okay? I did marry him for money."

I didn't know what come into me that moment. I began clapping and started moving myself into the room they were talking.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" I said.

She seemed shocked to see me.

"Edwa.."

"Wow!"

She was crying mow. So, she's giving another performance.

"I should leave you both alone," Renee said and closed the front door.

I looked at Bella with sharp eyes.

"Edward.." She was sobbing now.

"Hmm?" I folded my arms around my chest.

"Edward... Please.."

"Please what?"

"I was going to tell.." She again started sobbing. She not only sobbed, but also fell on the ground on her knees. "Edward."

She was such an actress! After all, this was not the first time she's crying in front of me.

"Are you done with your bullshit?" I asked her coldly.

"Ed.."

"Just shut up." I screamed. I was done with her tantrums. "Shut up."

I took a deep breathe. "Just leave my house. You have got only thirty minutes." I had no idea what would I do if she remained in front of me?

"Ed..."

I took the flower vase from the table and threw it on the floor.

"Thirty Minutes."

"Edwa.."

Photo frames were the next victim of my anger.

"Twenty Nine." I looked into her eyes sharply.

"Get out." I barked.

"I hate you, Isabella. I hate you." I screamed.

She stood up and went to the room.

I stood there in the same position.

I wasn't feeling anything.

I had let a money-whore manipulate me.

I had let this liar enter in my heart.

I had given her _everything._

Then...

She came with a bag and looked at me with tear stuck eyes. If I hadn't known the truth, I would have thought that she was crying for real.

Or wait... May be, she was crying for real. After all, her dreams were shattered. I was going to see how see gets a single penny from me now onwards.

She started walking towards the door, stopped, turned her face, glanced at me and shut the door behind her.

And I was left alone.

In my house.

Again.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I left our home and I had nowhere to go. It's Edward who had given me everything.

I couldn't even think of going to my father.

I couldn't go to Emmett or Rosalie.

_"Just don't break his heart."_

I couldn't go to Jacob.

_"I am so glad he found you."_

I couldn't go to Carlisle or Esme.

_"You are just perfect for him, Bella."_

_"I had always wanted a daughter like you."_

Everyone was going to hate me now; and they should. I had broken everyone's trust.

And Edward? I had never seen him behaving like that before. I wanted to tell him about Jasper, but I knew he was not going to believe me. He wouldn't have believed me even if I had some proof with me. And here, I had nothing which could prove that Jasper was the master-mind behind this whole situation. My stupidity and past deeds took away everything from me.

I stopped my car in front of one not-so-high class hotel nearer to our home. I needed to stay somewhere before I decide where to go. I tried to get some rest, but never succeeded.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the face of Edward.

I had no idea when I had fallen asleep thinking about him. When I woke up next morning, I was feeling the same; same feeling as if someone had put a stone on my heart.

Everything was reminding me of him.

Every dress of mine was reminding me what compliment Edward had given me when I had worn that dress.

Every dish was reminding me about his favorite food.

_Eating and crying._

This was what I had been doing since when I have come to the hotel.

Suddenly, I had the urge of throwing up. I ran at the fastest speed towards bathroom. I threw up almost whatever I had eaten. After splitting some water over my face, I tried to relax myself.

Suddenly one thought made my eyes grew wild.

Could I be...?

Calculations begun in my mind. My period was late. I had been eating excessively. I have been feeling so emotional. Could I be..._ pregnant?_

With that thought, I grabbed my purse and made my way towards the nearer store. I knew that with my luck, I won't be pregnant, but if I was, at least I was going to have a part of Edward with me. I prayed hard to god please let it be true. I would give our child the best future. I'd take him away from here, from my past.

_Just me and Edward's child._

I bought five pregnancy tests, as I wanted to be sure.

I was standing at the bill counter, when someone called my name, "Bella?"

I turned to see smiling Esme . How was I going to face her? And why was she smiling? Hadn't Edward told her anything yet?

"What are you doing here?" She hugged me.

"I..." I stuttered.

"Oh!" She beamed at me. She was looking at the tests in my hand. "Really?" She beamed again.

"I... I am not sure." I stutter.

"Then... Let's go. Let's make it sure. C'mon... Let's hurry. I'll be the happiest person today if I find out that I am going to be a grandmother."

"Esme..."

"C'mon.. C'mon.. Let's pay for our stuffs soon."

"Let's go to your house. Edward would be there ,too, right? He's going to get crazy when he finds out."

I was scared in that moment would be an understatement!

"No, Esme.."

"C'mon.. C'mon.."

I felt like, I should tell her truth. But then I remembered doctors had said that she shouldn't get any shocking news. And if something happens to her, no one would ever forgive me.

_Including me._

May be, it'd be best, if I go with her and Edward tells her by himself.

May be, then I could officially see everyone hating me.

* * *

We knocked on our house's door. I was shivering by imagining Edward's reaction.

Edward opened the door. He was looking like, he has aged few years just in a day. He was shocked to see us.

_"Surprise, son!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Mom?" I was shocked to see mom with Bella. Now what's her new play?

"Edward, why did you send Bella alone? Can't you go with her like a gentleman?" She smiled at me.

Send her _where?_ I was confused.

"C'mon now.. Bella, you should hurry up dear. I am so excited. "

Excited for _what?_ What the fuck was going on?

"Mom, what are..."

"I am so excited." She was still going on. I had not seen her this excited in a long time."If I find out today that I'm going to be grandmother. Wow! I will be soooo happy. Go Bella. Hurry up."

_What?_

She's going to be..._ what?_

I directly looked at Bella. She was looking on the floor trying to look innocent. Was this her motive from the start? To trap me like this just to get the money? God... Such a money whore she was!

"Go Bella.." Mom told her to go to our... my bedroom.

"Mom, please have a seat. I am just coming in few minutes." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Please.. I'll be back soon."

She nodded. I walked towards our... my bedroom. Bella was examining the room I had destroyed.

Thank God, Esme wasn't visiting our bedroom, and I had cleared the mess from the drawing room just before few hours. I had spent almost whole night in destroying her every memory. I destroyed all photo-frames. I destroyed everything from her wardrobe which she had left. I destroyed her accessories from the bathroom. I wanted to destroy everything which was reminding me of her.

But I failed.

Because everything in the house was reminding me of her. Even if I had thrown out everything, then also I wouldn't have got satisfaction. She had become a part of me, I had let her be. Whenever I closed my eyes, I could see her.

"What's this your new act?" I grabbed her hand from behind.

She had tears in her eyes. Fucking actress!

"Tell me." I asked her in cold voice. I tried to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Why did you go to Esme? You want to kill her? " I hissed.

"No. Edward.. I had no idea.. I went to a store... Esme was there... "

"Shut up. And was this your plan from the start? To trap me with a child?" "Tell me." I made my grip on her arms tighter.

"No, I had no idea..I am not even sure.."

"Really?" I laughed. "And oh.. wait.. Is it even mine?"

Her eyes grew wild, as if I had given her some shocking news. "Edward.. I swear.." She was crying now. "Nobody has even kissed me after you. No one. Only you." She looked at me with some kind of hope.. whatever it was.

I drew her closer to me. "I believe you completely, _whore._" And I turned away.

I needed to go away from her. I couldn't stand her in front of me. I took some a deep breathe and made my way towards Mom.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me as soon as I went to her.

"What?" I asked without looking at her.

"Between you and Bella. I know, everything is not well. Bella isn' t at usual happy behavior. And you're different,too. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom."

"Edward, look at me. I know, you both are adults. And I'm not going to interfere in your personal matter. But What I am trying to say is, a path of married life is never easy. Many obstacles will come. We have to overcome it. " She smiled at me. "I am sure, Bella and you will discuss whatever problem you are having. You will do that, right?"

That's what people do, who are really married and are actually in love, I thought.

"I just want to see you happy, son. You know, I can't say when will the last day of my life come."

"Mom.. Just shut up, okay? Nothing is wrong with you. Cardiac arrests happen with lot of people in world. And they live a long long life. And you are going to be one of them." She gave me a weak smile and hugged me. I kissed her on top of my head.

I loved her. I was so scared when she was in the hospital. I was not going to tell her about Bella. Not at least for some time. Isabella Swan couldn't spoil my life more than she already did.

"Bella hasn't come yet?" Mom asked after 20-25 minutes passed.

"I should get her." I said. I didn't know what Isabella Swan was upto, but mom surely couldn't see my room at a moment.

"There she is." Mom said excitedly.

There she was standing with tear-struck eyes.

"What?" Mom asked her with a huge smile.

"No." She looked at me. "I am not pregnant."

So.. She wasn't pregnant. It felt like, someone stabbed me in a stomach.

"Oh dear. Don't cry , Bella. C'mon now cheer up. There is no reason to cry." Mom reached to her.

Of course, there was a reason to cry. Her plan to trap me wasn't successful. I should be happy that she failed. Then why was I feeling like this? I had always wanted to be a dad. But had never raised my hope too high. Even today also, I hadn't thought of having my baby with me. Then why was I feeling like this?

"Hello? Yeah hubby. I'm at Edward's house. Coming in few minutes." Mom said on phone.

"Bella, now cheer up, okay?" Mom smiled at her. "Edward, take care of her. I need to go. Sorry."

Few minutes after mom left, Bella started moving towards door.

"Where are you going?" I barked.

"I am leaving."

"No." I paused. "Stay."

She immediately turned to look at me.

"Listen to me first. You have to stay here before mom gets completely fine. No one should know anything of this. We should get in our normal routine. But.. That's just for other people. For me, make sure that you don't come across my sight anywhere. Not in home. Not anywhere. And don't try to come up with some new act. I'll keep eyes on your every activity. Never try to be smart. Understood?" I spoke breathlessly.

"Hmm.." She said and opened the door.

"Now where the fuck are you going?"

"To get my stuffs back from the hotel." She turned and said.

"Go." I barked again.

* * *

I passed the whole day in my bedroom, watching _nothing_ on television. I didn't even care to see whether Bella had returned or not. And I placed Tanya's photos on wall again._ Everywhere._ In my room, in my kitchen, in drawing room. She loved me. And Isabella? She had just used me.

Next morning, I tried to look for a jar of coffee. My day couldn't start without a cup of coffee. And yesterday was passed like that, because I was unable to find coffee. I felt like today was going to be same. I couldn't find my stuff in my house. Isabella Swan had made my life a mess. She had taken a complete responsibilities of the kitchen after she had moved in, and now I even couldn't find anything. I closed the final drawer forcefully. I didn't find it.

_Damn!_ I felt irritated and went in a drawing room to read the newspaper. My life had become a hell. My wife was a bitch and I couldn't find coffee.

I needed to go to the office as soon as possible to have a cup of coffee, I thought. I was going towards my bedroom when I saw a jar of coffee on the platform in the kitchen. I immediately roamed my eyes, but didn't find her. What's she trying to imply? She cared for me, she knew me so well and all that bullshit? I was not going to drink this coffee now, I decided and made my way towards my room.

Wait... But I paid for that coffee. This was my house. My kitchen. My coffee. Why shouldn't I drink it?With that thought, I turned back and started making a coffee.

Before going to office, I remembered I had one more task to do.

I loved Tanya, and I still missed her. She's always going to be a part of me. But at this moment, it's Isabella who had captured my mind. I was only feeling hatred towards her. It felt like I was using Tanya just to hurt Bella, and I couldn't do this to Tanya. She deserved better than this.

So, I took down all photos and made my way towards the office without checking what Bella was doing.

- 93 -


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I smiled at the cup of coffee near the sink in the kitchen. So, he had had his coffee at least.

I slowly roamed my eyes around in the drawing room. I was surprised to not to see Tanya's photos. Did he take them down? But why? It had hurt me so much when I had seen them on the wall yesterday. The feeling of jealousy had surged in me again. I hated myself for being jealous of a person who's not even alive, but I couldn't help.

I had realized that I deserved this. May be, he had never loved me like he loved her. Then, why did he take them down? I tried to suppress the hope which was occurring in my mind. Did he do it to hurt me? May be, he didn't realize it, but he knew in deep of his heart that this would hurt me? That I had feelings for him?

Could he ever forgive me? No,I thought. He was never going to forgive me.

Who could forgive a liar like me?

A liar who had only lied to him.

A liar who never stopped lying.

I roamed my hands over my belly.

_I went towards our bedroom and the sight in there made my heart broken into numerous pieces. He had almost destroyed the bedroom. Everything was on floor. Photos, my clothes, my accessories. Everything was in pieces. Before I could think anything, someone grabbed my arm from behind._

_"What's this your new act?" That was him._

_"Tell me." He asked in cold voice. "Why did you go to Esme? You want to kill her?" He hissed._

_"No. Edward.. I had no idea.. I went to a store.. Esme was there.. " I stutter. He was scaring me._

_"Shut up. And was this your plan from the start? To trap me with a child? Tell me." He made his grip on her arms tighter._

_I had never seen him like this._

_I had done this to him._

_I had changed my Edward._

_"No..I had no idea..I am not even sure.."_

_"Really?" He laughed. "And oh.. wait.. Is it even mine?"_

_It felt like he slapped me hard on the face. Did he think this low of me? How could he say like that?_

_"Edward.. I swear.." I couldn't help but let out a sob . "Nobody has even kissed me after you. No one. Only you." I looked into his eyes. I desperately wanted him to believe me._

_He drew her closer to me. "I believe you completely, whore."_

_And he shrugged me off and just left. I felt like a piece of shit. My husband just called me a whore._

_Without thinking further, I opened the door of bathroom. Neither of my accessory was there. As if I never lived in this place. I brushed off the tears. I prayed hard to god while waiting for the result. If I had done anything right in the world, please bless me with Edward's child._

_And the result was positive. I was carrying Edward's child. _

_After few seconds, a marathon of thoughts started in my mind. How was Edward going to react? What if, he didn't believe that the child is his? I didn't want to think about my baby's father hating him only because of his mother. I was not sure whether it's a son or daughter. But I felt like, I was carrying a little Edward._

_What if, he believed that its his and tries to take him away from me? No. He's the only one I have with me. I had just known about my baby and I can't bear the thought of being away from him._

_And what about Jasper? He definitely would not sit in peace knowing Edward was going to be father. What if, he tried to hurt my baby?_

_ I sat on the floor. I had made my life a mess. What was I going to do?_

It had taken few minutes to make my decision.

I had decided that no one was going to know about my baby.

I was going to stay here for few weeks only. Then, I'd go away from everyone. I'd give my child the best life I could offer.

No one would ever find out.

Edward would forget me.

He'd start living his life without me.

As if, I never existed.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Hello?" I said with irritation. I didn't even care to see who was calling me this early.

"Good morning, son."

"Mom?"

"I see, you are still the same sleepy head as you were as a child." Mom laughed.

"Stop irritating me, mom.." I smiled.

"Anyway, I've called to ask for Bella. She's not receiving her call. Can I talk to her? I need to talk to her about something important for today's party.."

What party? It seemed like, Isabella Swan can never sit with a peace.

"Ummm.. She's in bathroom. I'll tell her to call you later." I said.

"Alright. See you in the evening."

What evening? I was confused. But I was done with Isabella's bullshit. I put my blanket aside and started walking towards her room.

"Isabella?" I opened her door without knocking. "Now what's this your new plan?"

I didn't find her in the room, but her bathroom door was opened, so I went there.

"What do you think you are..."

But I stopped when I saw the sight in front of me. She was sitting on the floor of bathroom, with her hands over her stomach. She looked at me in horror. Her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to her without thinking anything.

"Edward?" She was still looking at me with wild eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just.. I just.." She stutter, "Stomach infection."

"Have you eaten something unusual?"

"Yeah, I think.." She stood up on her legs.. "I think, there was some problem in the chicken I had yesterday."

"Oh.." I said. "Do you want any medicine?"

"No." She started walking towards the room. "What are you doing here?"

I had completely forgotten why I was there.

"Mmm.. Mom called. She was looking for you. She was saying something about some party?" I raised my eyebrow.

"She called yesterday. I had waited for you to come, but you didn't show up. Sorry, I had slept earlier last night. She was saying that some of Carlisle's friends and business associates are coming this evening. And she wants to..." She said without looking at me. "introduce us to them."

"Be ready in the evening then." I said and left the room.

I hated everything.

I hated the situation that I need to pretend that I loved her.

I hated that myself that I had just felt for her a few minutes ago.

I hated myself that I still cared for her.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Edward." Charles Swan said while shaking hand with me in the party.

"Yeah.. Definitely long time." I said.

He's one of dad's old friends from his high school, though they didn't meet more often, as Charles had his job in Florida and they were not like too close friends. But still they met whenever either was in the other's town.

"I see, you are married now?" He said with a smile. "Won't you introduce me to the lucky lady?"

I wanted to punch everything in the room. I hated that I was still introducing her as my wife.

"Yeah, sure.. " I said and called out for Bella.

"_Bella?_" Charles' eyes grew wild.

"_Dad?_" Bella's were mirroring them.

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"I think, I should leave you both alone. " I laughed humorlessly. "I don't want to interrupt a father-daughter moment."

And I left. If I had stayed there for one more minute, I could have killed her.

_Literally._

Noting surprised me anymore. I took the large gulp of my drink.

_"Umm.. My dad? He died when I was four." She had tears in her eyes._

_I took her in my arms. She always cried when she talked about her father._

_"Bella, can I say something?" Emmett sat at the other side of her._

_"Hmmm.." She said._

_"I consider you as my sister. You are the little sis I never had." He paused. " Can I_ _walk you down the aisle?"_

_"Oh.. Emmett.." She cried._

I crashed the glass on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Edward?"

"How did that happen?"

Everyone around me began asking me questions.

"Umm.. Nothing. It just slip out of my hand." I had forgotten that I was not alone in the room. "Nothing to worry."

"Are you sure, Edward?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, Dad."

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the party. I saw that Isabella and Charles were talking together for some minutes. I wasn't interested in whatever they were talking. But if they ever tried to say anything to mom, I'd kill them. For sure.

* * *

"Edward, please listen to.." I listened Isabella saying, but I didn't react. I just raised the speed of the car.

"Ed.." I raised it more.

"Please..."

I got out of the car as soon as we reached at my house and shut the door of my room.

I crashed the everything came in front of my sight.

I hated her.

I hated myself for letting her in my life.

I wonder if she had ever said at least one truth to me.

And she still thought that I was going to listen to her? To her lies?

Now, if she said that Pigs couldn't fly in the sky, I'd say they could definitely fly.

I was not going to listen to her at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

_"The biggest mistake of my life was when I had married that woman." He was screaming._

_"And I had thought her daughter would be different. But no.. she's the same."_

_"I don't consider you as my daughter anymore."_

_"Just never show me your face ever."_

It had been four years since Dad had said those things to me. I was on my way towards the hotel where he was staying. I had never imagined I'd  
see him again, especially in the situation I meet him. In front of Edward!

I knew, Edward would never listen to me, but I tried. I tried to tell him that I had no idea about dad was there. He was not involved in anything. I wanted to tell him about every lie I had told to him.

_Except one._

Dad's reaction were initially no different from Edward, when I had told him to listen to me. I had begged him to not to say anything to anyone in the party. I had begged him to listen to me at least once. I understood that he wasn't interested in talking to me, because of my behavior in the past.

I used to spend few days of the year with my dad. But at that time, I'd spend days only in drinking and parties. I had no aim in my life. Dad had always pampered me, but he explained me to leave alcohol. But I wasn't in control of anyone. I had even stolen his money.

And then... the day had arrived when he said those things to me.

I had never seen him after that. I never understood his love, that he cared for me. Because I was stupid. That's why I didn't become mature even after that. Else I'd never have met Jasper, never would I have agreed with him. But then again, I'd never have met Edward also.

I knocked the door of Dad's suit. After my begging, he had said yes to meet me he's a father, I guessed. I didn't know what would I talk to him, but I needed to see him at least once.

"Come." He said.

We sat on the couch for some minutes. Neither of us spoke.

"Tell me.." He said. "What do you want to talk?"

"I..." I don't know from where to start. "I..." I even don't know what to say. "I'm sorry, dad.." I started sobbing.

Probably whatever I had kept in my heart was coming to the surface.

"I'm sorry." I cried harder.

"Bella?" He took me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." "I'm so bad. " I kept repeating.

And he kept soothing me. "Shhh.."

After some time, I felt like I had no tears left.

"Tell me, Bells.."

And I told him. _Everything._ How I had met Jasper, how he used me, how I trapped Edward, how I fell in love with him, how Renee made me say in front of Edward, how Edward hates me now, why I was still with him.

And I cried again. "I'm so bad." "I love him."

"Bells, you are not bad. What you did in the past was bad." He paused."I think, I'm also the one to blame."

I looked at his face.

"I shouldn't have let you out of my life. Knowing that bitch... I'm sorry, Bells. I really am."

"You don't need to say sorry, dad.. I'm the only one to blame.."

Neither of us spoke for next few minutes. It felt good after my outburst. It felt good that someone else knows everything, well, _almost_ everything.

"Can I get my dad back?" I asked him with a fear.

And he said Yes. Because he's a father. At least, I got my one relation back.

"Why didn't you try to contact me, dad?" I asked him while we were having a lunch.

"You also didn't." He paused. "I was waiting for you to contact me first."

"And I was waiting for you." I said without looking in his eyes.

"Talk to him." He said after few minutes.

"To whom?" I asked.

"Edward. Don't wait for anything this time. Try whatever it takes, but tell him the truth."

How could Edward listen to me? And why should he? He didn't trust me. I had given him no reason to trust me. But I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him about Jasper's intentions. I didn't care , if he didn't believe me about my love for him. But I need to tell him about his brother's evil plans. I wonder, why didn't he come up with something new knowing that I was still in Edward's house. Edward trusted him blindly. And I was sure, Jasper wouldn't rest in peace even after I'd go from Edward's life forever.

He'd still try something to break Edward. I needed to tell Edward about that part. He needed to listen to me.

* * *

"Edward, please listen to me." I told him next morning.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Isabella."

"No. I won't."

I was standing in front of his room.

"I said. Leave." He said firmly.

"I won't. Until you say that you will listen to me."

"What the hell are you trying to do now?" He barked. "Go away. I said go. Else I'll kill you."

Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized that I had done this to him. But I needed to tell him the truth.

"Please listen to me. Please.." I begged him." I'm not lying this time."

"Oh, I believe you." He started laughing . "Okay fine. Don't leave. Stay here as long as you want. I'm leaving..."

"Edward, please.." I ran after him. "Please.."

But he didn't listen.

He left.

How was he going to listen to me?

I had done this to him.

I had changed him.

I hadn't even seen him smiling.

He loved me and I had just tried to play with his heart. Now I loved him, but he wouldn't believe it. I sat on my bed and let the tears fell. Probably, he would never know how much do I love him. Few moments were enough for love. But in our case, during those moments, sometimes I was absent. And other times, He is.

* * *

I changed the CD in his car and placed the key in his room again, when he was taking the bath. I decided that I'd try to tell him about Jasper in any way. I had recorded whatever I wanted to say. I hoped that he wouldn't stop it at the very next moment after hearing my voice. I waited to hear from his side for the while day. But he didn't call.

He didn't say anything to me, when he returned home in the evening. He didn't react anything. I tried to think about what did that mean. Did it mean that he didn't listen the CD at all? Or he listened and didn't react?

The next evening was the same.

He came and started walking towards his room without saying anything.

"Edward, listen to me.."

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Edward..."

I grabbed his arm from behind.

"Please listen to me."

"Leave my hand. " He looked at my hand. "If you love yourself.."

I laughed, "I don't leave you until you listen to me. And.. And.. I don't love myself."

"Look, I'm not interested in talking to you."

And he started walking.

"Edward, it was Jasper who involved me in all this."

I had lost all of my patience.

He froze in his place.

"It was him. He wants to destroy you. He used me to break you."

And he turned to face me.

"Believe me, Edward. I am telling the truth this time." Tears started falling down my cheeks." Please.. Believe me. And listen to me. He loathes you."

He came near me. The hope raise in my heart. May be, he'll listen the whole thing.

"What next?" He said.

"Wh.."

"What's next?" He repeated himself. "My mom is a prostitute? My dad is a serial killer?"

"Edward!" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Just get out before I kill you, Isabella Swan.." He screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

"Hello?"

"Can you please come at my place right now?" I called Emmett after Isabella left.

"I think I've lost my mind."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just.. Just come here as soon as possible."

I made the same call to Jacob. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. It seemed like, she has no dignity. Otherwise, why would one want to keep insulting oneself? And whenever I thought she couldn't go worse than whatever she had done, she kept coming up with something new. And this time, she aimed at Jasper.

How in the world could she think that I was going to trust her against my own brother? She should have known that I couldn't bear a single word against my family.

I wonder, why had I left her alive? She was a liar and manipulative bitch. I needed to talk to someone about this matter, else I'd lose my mind and I had no idea what would be the consequences of that. That's why I made calls to Emmett and Jacob. They both arrived almost at the same time.

"Tell me. What's wrong?" Emmett asked as soon as we had taken our place.

"Where is Bella?" Jake asked.

"Don't you even say her name." Though I wanted to talk to them about her, I didn't even want to hear her name.

"Man! A fight with a wife!" Jake started laughing.

"Seems like so." Emmett joined him.

"Will you both just shut up? Or just leave."

"Let's go, Em.." Jake said.

I groaned.

"Wait.. I think, he's serious. "

"Alright then.. You owe me one, Edward." Jake laughed. "Tell me, kid. What's you problem? I'll show you the light."

I was in no mood to laugh at his stupid jokes.

"Isabella Swan is a liar." I started.

I started talking about everything. They were still laughing initially, but as I continued to speak, their faces started to transfer into serious expressions.

"I'll kill that bitch." Emmett was on his feet at the very next moment.

"Me, too." Jacob joined him.

"Wait." I said." If I really wanted to see her die, I'd have done it myself." I paused. "I don't think Mom is yet ready to take this whole situation. I want her to be completely fine before I tell her."

"Edward.. I'm really.. I'm really sorry, man. I had really forced you to go after her. I'm sorry." Jake said.

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm a grown up, mature man, Jake. I can take my decisions. It's me who's to be blamed. I was blind. But not anymore."

"What are you going to do next?" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I can't think properly anymore. She has destroyed my ability to think. And she doesn't stop even now. " I said breathlessly. "She said, it was Jazz who involved her in all this. She said he loathes me. He used her to break me. She thinks, I'd believe her." I laughed.

Emmett and Jake exchanged a glance. I knew, they had problems with Jasper, but even they would agree that Jazz could never do stuff like this; not even in a dream.

"Where's she right now?" Jake asked.

"No idea." I shrugged my shoulder.

I had no idea where she was, but I was sure she would be back in a day.

Again with some new schemes.


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"I'm going in a week anyway. Come with me." Dad told me.

I nodded. That's what I was going to do. I'd go away from Edward. He couldn't bear me for a second. He couldn't even think properly when I'm around.  
He wanted to kill me, and I'd have let him do that, if only there wasn't a little Edward growing up in my womb. I had visited to gynec and came to know that I was five weeks along. So basically I had a very little time anyway.

"Dad, there's one more thing."I said slowly.

"What?"

"You are going to be a grandpa." I almost whispered.

"What?" He asked me with a surprise.

I nodded.

"Wow! That's.. That's great." He said with a smile.

"Edward deserves to know about this, Bella." He said after some time.

"I can't tell him."

"He's a father and as a father, I will say the child will be his life, too."

"But he will take him away from me." Tears sprung up in my eyes.

"He won't do that," he brushed off my tears.

That's when my phone started to ring. It was from Emmett.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He asked without saying anything.

"I.. I'm at.." I didn't know what to say. He didn't know anything and I couldn't tell him that I was with my dad.

"Tell me where are you?" He asked me in a firm voice. "Edward had told me everything. So, will you tell me where are you?"

Few more tears rolled down my cheeks. So, they knew the truth, too.

"Em.."

"Where are you?"

I told him where I was. And he said they were coming to talk with me. They hated me, and I knew I deserved this.

* * *

"You liar..." Rosalie slapped me hard on the face as soon as they came. "I told you to not to play with his heart. And you were playing this.. "

"Rose." Emmett and Jake tried to stop her.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter this way. " Dad took me in his arms. "If you are here to talk in a civil manner, then only you can stay here. Else, you can just leave."

"Oh really? Seems like, you don't know the deeds of your daughter." She laughed. "She had even said that you were dead."

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

"I know, what she did isn't forgivable." Dad kept soothing me. "But she deserves to be listened once."

It's difficult for me to keep repeating my worst mistakes of my life again and again, but I told them anyway.

"I'm saying the truth this time. Please believe me." I begged them.

"I just knew it." Emmett barked. "We had told Edward for hundred times to keep watch on his brother, but he wouldn't listen. For him, his brother is an angel."

"That bastard.." Jake said. "But, I had no idea he'd go this low."

"God.. I don't know how to react to all these."Rose joined them.

"It's almost time to reveal the real face behind Jasper Cullen." Emmett announced after some time. "But... This doesn't mean we've forgiven you, Bella. That right is only reserved for Edward. If he can, who are we to oppose his decision? But is he doesn't.. You can just leave. "

I nodded with tear stuck eyes.

I felt the raise of hope in my heart. I knew, no one would ever forgive me. But at least, they believed me..


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

I noticed the absence of her car and I was surprised to see that. I had guessed that she would be back in a day. But she wasn't. Well, not yet.

I didn't get why was I even thinking about her. She'd definitely return tomorrow, if not tonight. I took the dinner made by my housekeeper. And.. I didn't like it. I had no problem with her dinner for the past three years. But since Bella had taken charge of the kitchen, I didn't like anyone's food, except her. She was like the best cook in the world, along with my mother, of course.

Yeah,_ Mom._ That's why, I had been thinking about Bella, I assured myself. That's the only reason. She needed to stay here till Mom got ready to take the news. After doing some office work, I tried to sleep, but it didn't come.

And probably Bella also hadn't returned yet. Or had she?

Should I check?

Before I could register anything, I started to move towards her room. And it was empty. So, she hadn't returned yet.

Where could have she gone?

I entered in the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

I shouldn't have said those things to her.

This was how my life would be, after she'd be gone from my life forever,I thought. Of course, I had passed last night without being her in the house. But other than that, even if, we didn't utter a single word or even if I didn't see her face, I knew that she was here.

I noticed a guitar, which I had given to her, on the bed. I took it in my hand and started playing it.

_"You know what, when I had heard you for the first time, I thought you weren't that good." I laughed._

_"But you had said I was good." She pouted._

_"When? C'mon.. I didn't comment anything."_

_"You did. You said, it was good."_

_"I didn't."_

_"You said. And then you went silent for the rest of the ride."_

_"Oh, that one." I laughed. "But I'm talking about when I heard you in Spain."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Yeah, I had thought, you weren't good enough. And my friends were going gaga over your song." I laughed again._

_"Huh!I'm going." She stood her on her legs._

_"Wait.." I laughed and took her in my arms and almost fell on my lap._

_"Thoughts change. I no longer think like that." I started nuzzling her neck._

_"So, what do you think now?" She whispered._

_"You are the best." I placed a kiss below her ear._

_"Liar." She laughed._

_"No," I started moving my lips towards her jaw._

_"People say that love is blind. I can see, that's the case with you, mister." She laughed and put her lips on mine._

Love is blind. Yeah, that's right. That's what happened to me. I had loved her and became a blind. I had loved her so much that it still hurt me. But she didn't love me once. Or did she? But where's she right now? I had no idea what's going on with me. I could no longer think coherently. Could she be at Charles' place? Yeah, she could be.

_"Edward..." Charles called my name, when I ran into him at dad's office._

_"What?" I said firmly._

_"Look, I know, it's not easy to forgive what she had done.."_

_"Oh really? You know it?" I laughed sarcastically._

_"Look please, hear her at least once."_

_"You know what Charles, I thought, may be, you'd be different. You'd not be involved in all these. But, I was wrong."_

_"Believe me, I'm not involved in this. And I'd not have supported her, if she was completely wrong. She is telling truth now. Please listen to her, Edward. Please..."_

Should I listen to her?

Why should I?

But where was she?

Definitely at Charles' place.

Or somewhere else?

I had no idea, when exactly I had drifted off to sleep . On her bed.

* * *

"You know, I guess, you should hire some private investigator," Emmett told me next evening.

"I've already."

"What?" He seemed surprised to hear that.

"Yes. I'm tired of all these. I want to know the truth. The whole truth.".


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

I entered in Edward's house again, but probably for the last time. Hopefully, Edward would know the truth soon. And then, I'd go away. I was about to go to the kitchen, when I ran into Edward.

"Ummm..I.." I tried to put some coherent words, but he turned and went towards his room.

But why was he coming towards my room? Was he looking for me? I remembered, my car was in the garage and Esme had given me the lift. So, could it be because he hadn't seen it and was checking for me? Or why? What could be the other reason? I couldn't come up with any proper reason.

I again woke up during the night. Because, I was hungry again. I made sandwiches for me. My hunger had been at its all time high. May be, the baby was just like his dad, I smiled.

_"Edward, there's a limit of anything."_

_"No. " He kept eating. "You are the best cook in the world. There shouldn't be any limit on the food made by you." I rolled my eyes._

I noticed that his plate were untouched. So, he hadn't eaten anything. Tears started to form in my eyes. He was taking out his anger on the food also. Else, why didn't he eat anything? Or may be, he had eaten something on his way. That could also be the possibility.

"Your dad isn't eating anything. And you just keep eating." I talked to my belly while putting the last piece of sandwich.

Suddenly my hand froze at its place,as I realized something. How could I be so oblivious? How hadn't I thought about that? When Emmett had said about idea of asking Edward to hire the investigator, so that he can at least find out that I was with Jasper before,that we had been dating. I had said yes to the plan. Because I said, I had nothing to hide.

But I had.

What would happen when Edward would find out about the baby? I had already visited the doctor, so it's sure that he'll find out. I couldn't back off now, as he had already hired one. It seemed like, I could never live with a peace. Whenever one door opened for me, two were closed at the same time.

* * *

Next evening, after coming back from the office, I was again busy in making me some snack, when the doorbell rang. It should be Edward, I guessed. He must have forgotten the keys. I opened the door and I would have never guessed correctly the person who was standing outside.

_Jasper Cullen._

I was about to close the door on his face, when he stopped it with his hand.

"Wow! Is this how you welcome your brother-in-law?" He laughed and entered the house.

I had no idea what was he doing here. This was the first time I was with him alone after a long time. I had begun to be frighten of him , but didn't let him show it.

"Edward isn't home yet." I said him firmly.

"Oh..." He laughed again. "I'm not here to see him anyways." I noticed that he was drunk.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice normal.

"What's the hurry?" He started walking towards the kitchen. "Let me have some water first." He laughed.

He was scaring me. I tried to text the message to Emmett, but he grabbed the phone with a force.

"Don't be smart." And he sat on the couch of the drawing room. "I see, my bro still has no problem in living with you after what you have done to him." He laughed. "After all, he's great Edward Cullen, you know. The great, benevolent." He laughed and started moving towards me. "And.. And.." He smiled at me.

I began to take the backward steps, but I stopped when I met with a wall..

"And... " He put his hands besides my head. "And..If I'm guessing it correctly, he still doesn't know about his child, isn't it?" He winked.

The horror spread across my face. How could he know about this? He's going to kill my baby.

"So, I see, I had guessed it correctly," he said and started laughing like a maniac."Wow! Seems like, I have got a jackpot." He started to move in the room with his laughter still going on.

"Please..." It was the only word left out of my mouth.

"I love when people look at me with puppy eyes." He laughed.

I started to run towards front door. I needed to run. I needed to go away from him, else, he'd kill my baby.

"Just stop," he grabbed my hand and grabbed my throat with his other hand. "Stop. You bitch."

He increased the pressure of his hand which was on my throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Someone screamed from the door.

That was _Edward_.


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen here," I received the call.

"Jenks."

"Oh, I didn't expect such an early call from you." I joked.

"Oh, tell me, you didn't underestimate the power of Jenks." He chuckled.

"What's the news?"

I was in my car on my way towards the home when I received this call from the investigator I had hired. I was about to reach my house.

"Well..." He paused. "I got the answer to one of your major questions. "

"What's it?" I was so curious to hear about that.

"Well, Mrs Bella Cullen and Jasper Cullen have been seen together at many places before your wedding."

I stopped the car immediately. I didn't realize I was already at my place. How could this be possible? How could they do this?

_"I'm so nervous about meeting your brother." She told me when we were watching a movie on the tv; with her head lying on my chest._

_"Why?" I played with her hair._

_"What if, he doesn't like me?"_

_I laughed out loud. Did she seriously think that anybody was going to dislike her?_

_"He's definitely going to like you. Just don't worry about it." I kissed her hair._

Jenks was still talking from the other side, but I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

_"What? You are in love and you are getting married?" I smelled a smile in his voice._

_"Yes." I smiled,too._

_"Oh my God.. I can't describe how happy I am at this moment." He paused and started again, "Wow! I am giving a huge treat to my friends today. My bro is in love after all. "_

_"Just shut up." I was amused by his over reaction. Or may be, I wasn't. I knew, he's going to be happy for me from the bottom of his heart._

_"I can't wait to meet my sister-in-law. "_

_"Yeah, I can't wait for introducing her to you."_

_"Tell her to be ready for a huge test. Tell her that if I don't approve, she can't marry my big B."_

I laughed out loud.

"Apparently they were dating. I still have a lot to confirm, but you had told me to tell you as soon.."

_"Hey baby.." I kissed her._

_At the same time, Jasper cleared his throat._

_I laughed and turned her in my arms._

_"Jazz .. This is my Bella." I proudly introduce her to him._

_"Finally... The moment has arrived." He came towards us._

_And Bella tightened her grip on my shirt. I tried to relax her by patting on her back. She was getting anxious for no reason._

_"So, this is you Bella, eh? It's good to put a face on the name." He smiled._

Suddenly I noticed Jasper's car in the driveway.

What's he doing here?

"I'll talk to you later, Jenks."

"But.."

"Later."

I moved towards the door anxiously and I noticed that front door was already opened. I froze when I saw the sight in front of me.

Jasper had his hands on Bella' throat. "Just stop. You bitch."

"What the fuck are you doing?" I almost screamed.

Both turned to me with a horror on their faces and Jasper left her throat immediately. I had no idea what was I doing, but I was near them at the very next second and I took her in my arms.

"Ed.." She breathed and hugged me tight. "Please..."

"Bro.."

"What were you doing?" I put a weight on each word. I clearly saw that he was drunk.

"I..." He started moving his hand in his hair.

"I said what were you doing?" I screamed which caused Bella jumped in my arms.

"How can she do this to you, bro?" He just said that and stopped.

"Can you try to explain yourself?" I had no idea where was he getting.

"She lied to you, bro. All she said to you was a lie. A pure lie."

Bella raised her head from my chest.

"How do you know about this?" I asked him coldly.

"I.. I.. I just found out today that that woman is not her real mother. Her real mother is someone else. She just tried to trap you."

"He's lying. He knew this from the start . He involved me in this. Please believe me. Please.. " She started to sob.

"You bitch. If I had known you before, I'd have never let you play with my bro.."

"He's lying.."

"Didn't you know her before?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Of course... Of course not, bro.." He stutter.

"He's lying, Edward." Bella continued to sob.

"No, bro. You introduced me to her. Else, I'd never let this bitch.."

I punched him hard on his face.

"I hate liars." I screamed. "I fucking hate liars. And I think, I've two of the best liars of the world in my life."

"Ed.."

"Shut up. Don't utter a word." I said coldly to her.

"You hit me?" Jasper grabbed my collar. "How dare you hit me?"

"No. Leave him, please.."

I had never hit Jasper before. In fact, I had never talked with him in a loud voice. And his reaction? I would never have imagined. Not even in a dream.

" You bastard... "

It felt like, someone stabbed me in the stomach.

"Please.." It felt like, that's the only word leaving out of her mouth.

"Just go in the bedroom." I looked in her eyes.

"No, I won't leave you." She sobbed again.

"I said. Go." I put a weight on each word.

"No."

"I'm not here to hear your lovey dovey stuffs, you idiots. " It felt like I had never met this Jasper before.

"Just go to the room." I decided to tell her one more time. "Please..." She nodded and went.

Jasper still had his hands on my collar.

"How dare you hit me?" He started again.

"Why did you lie?"

"You slapped me. I'm not going to sit in peace."

"Why did you lie?"

"What do you think of yourself?"

"WHY. DID. YOU. LIE?"

"Because I fucking hate you." He screamed and jerked his hands off from me. "I abhor you, Edward Cullen."

_What?_

What was he talking about?

May be, my mind wasn't powerful enough to understand the events of my life. "You are kidding, right?" I smiled at him.

He must be kidding. How could he hate me? He's my little brother. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked off.

"Kidding?" He started laughing. "I hate you, Edward. And why did I lie to you? Because I wanted to destroy you. Emotionally. Financially. "

I had become a numb.

I didn't understand anything.

What did I do?

Why did he want to destroy me?

"I had a plan." He was still going on. "I wanted to show you how it feels to be a loser. How it feels when you are nobody's favorite one. When nobody likes you. When you are just a shadow."

"What are you saying, Jazz? I don't.. I don't.. Understand.." I was amused by my voice. I didn't think, it had ever been weaker than this.

"You don't understand? Super intelligent Edward Cullen doesn't understand something?" He smirked.

"Why are you behaving like this, Jazz? Why? Why do you hate me? What did I do?" I still didn't understand anything.

"What did you do? What did you do? " He started roaming in the room."Are you kidding me, now? I've never seen a pretender like you in my life. It's always like this. From the childhood."

"Can you come to the point now?" I raised my voice. I was losing my patience. "Can you at least try elaborate yourself?"

"Oh, I'm scared." He laughed. "And don't act like, you don't know anything. "

"I don't know anything. What are you trying to prove?"

"That you are a two-faced bastard." He said coldly. "In the eyes of the world, you are just perfect. But I know your real face. You always try to prove that you are better than me. I'm just a shadow of you. It's just your kind nature.." He laughed. "It's just your kind nature that I can achieve something in my life. From the childhood."

"What are you saying?" My voice became slow again.

"Always. Either we were drawing a picture or having a cycle race. You always lose on purpose. To show people that you are the best. "

_"I'm going to win, bro."_

_"I bet you will. " I smiled._

_He always wanted to be a winner in everything. And I loved seeing him as a winner. However slow I tried, I always used to manage somehow to be ahead of him. I shook my head and slowed down my speed for the last lap and he overtook me._

_"See you win, Jazz." I smiled._

_"You knew that people are going to know that you lose on purpose and you knew that people will make fun of me. Especially, dad."_

_"See, I' better than bro in every aspect. Today I proved that in a cycle race, too."_

_"Ahh.. C'mon.. You know that Edward slowed down." Dad laughed._

_"No, dad.. I didn't." I really wanted to cheer up Jazz. I knew, how much he loves to win anything. "Jazz was consistent. I wasn't. That's why he won."_

_"You always took bro's side." Jasper folded his arms across his chest. Dad laughed and took him in his arms. "I'm not taking his side. I'm just saying that try to be like him. Try to learn from him. It's not just about winning every time."_

I'd never imagined that he would think like I was trying to make a fun of him.

"And for business? You know, that dad is going to reject my any proposal anyway. So, you try to convey him to hear me first. Then when he rejects me, you try to send me on holidays. And meanwhile, your proposal will be accepted. And in dad's eyes, you are a hero. And me.. I'm just a prodigal son."

_"C'mon dad.. Give him a chance."_

_"No. I won't. I am done with him. He never tries to learn anything. He just comes up with any stupid proposal. I've told him for the hundred times to start as an intern. Or at least as your assistant. You had started your career like that, Edward. He has to understand that you can't be a boss directly. There are some steps which are needed to be followed. And he thinks.." Dad laughed. " By starting as a intern will affect his image? Can you imagine? What image? He doesn't have any reputation without my name. And he compares himself with you. He has to realize that you have worked hard to achieve this. You didn't even think about your own life."_

_"That's why.." I closed my eyes and saw Tanya's smiling face. "That's why I'm telling this, dad.. I didn't consider about my life. Let him live his life. Let him do what I couldn't. He'll be serious. I promise. I'll teach him everything. Just, Let him enjoy his life. "_

I closed my eyes. Was this how he was thinking all the time? Had he hated me all his life? Tears started to prick up in my eyes.

"But I got tired of this. That's why I wanted to take a revenge. That's why I used Bella. I had a full proofed plan. But that Bitch?" He was speaking breathlessly. "She spoiled it. She refused to continue it. Because?" He laughed again. "Because, she fell in love with Edward Cullen. The great Edward Cullen."

He sent Bella to me? Bella loved me?

Before I can proceed anything, he punched me on the face.

"I'm going to kill you." He hit me once more.

And I didn't have any strength in me to stop him.

"Please.. Don't hit him." Bella came from the room. She was begging him.

But he didn't listen to her, as he was too busy in hitting me.

"Emmett.. Please stop him." She said.

Emmett? How did he come here?

Jasper stopped hitting me.

"I'll handle him. You just take care of him for some time.." Emmett said to Bella and left with Jasper. Jasper was still screaming at me, at Emmett, at Bella.

His voice disappeared after some time.

I felt Bella patting on my back. "Edward.." She cried and hugged me.

He wanted to break me?

And he said that he failed.

I didn't think so.

He broke me.

Just a few minutes before.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"Can you please leave me alone for some time?" I told Bella without any emotion.

"No." She continued to roam her hands on my back.

"Please..."

I went to the balcony and lit the cigarette. And I kept staring at the scenery, or rather I kept staring at nothing.

I was about to lit another one didn't know it was ninth or tenth one, but someone grabbed the box from me.

That was Jacob.

"Give me the box."

"As if, I'm going to listen to you." He laughed.

"Just leave me alone."

"Told you, I'm not going to listen to you."

I had the worst friends in the world.

"Stay with me." I groaned.

"Okay." He said and sat beside me.

"You were not going to listen to me, I think." I looked sharply at him.

"C'mon Now. I'm your friend. Wouldn't I be an ungrateful one if I don't listen to your every single thing."

He again laughed at his own joke.

"I'm going." I stood up.

"Wait." He took deep breath. "Edward, I don't know what to say. I know, your heart is broken , but.. Dude.. You know, I'm so bad at this." He smiled weakly.

"Then why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm not going to do that, you know that."

"Edward, we tried to tell you about him , but.."

"But I never listened. "

"Edward..." He put his hand on the shoulder. "Shit, I really don't know how to handle this kind of situation."

"Then why are you here, for God's sake.." I said in frustration.

"Thank god.." He smiled. "At least, you still remember to scream at me. Well, Emmett and Bella both called me. Listen to her, Eddie. It's not her fault. I think, she really loves you. "

"I really don't know whom to trust and to whom not." I sighed. "Why did he do this me? He was my darling. From the childhood. Why does he hate me?"

"Because he's a jerk. An insensitive asshole. The worst brother in the world. A stupid. A.."

"Jake..." I screamed.

"Why are you screaming at me ? Go and scream at him." He screamed back at me.

"I can't.. He's my Jazz.. It must have been my fault." I sighed.

He started moving towards the door.

"I can't deal with you. " "Bella.." He called out her name. "Handle him.. I can't. _My Jazz_? Is he even serious? For God's sake.. "

I rolled my eyes at his behavior. He always manages to be melodramatic.

"And hello?" He addressed me. "If you still have any sense in you, listen to your wife. Try to see who loves you for real."

And he left.

"Edward.." Bella tried to talk to me. I ignored her and started walking toward my room.

"Edward..." She told once more, but I shut the door with a force.

I took the large gulp of beer.

_"Please believe me."_

Another gulp.

_"I'm sorry."_

Another.

_"Because she fell in love with you. The great Edward Cullen."_

Another.

_"Listen to her."_

Another.

_"Believe me, I'm not involved in this. And I'd not have supported her, if she was completely wrong. She is telling truth now. Please listen to her, Edward. Please."_

Another.

_"I love you, Edward.."_

Before I could realize what I was doing, I went to her room. She was shocked to see me.

"Edward? What.."

I grabbed her in my arms and crashed my lips on her. She was shocked at first, but then she started kissing me back. She started roaming her hands on my back. My mind wasn't in my control. I didn't know what was I doing. And I had no idea for how much time we kept kissing.

"I love you." "I'm sorry." "I love you."She kept saying between the kisses.

"Edward..." She moaned. "There's one more thing."

"Hmmm?" And I just kept kissing her.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

I froze. And looked into her eyes. They were full of tears.

"We're having a baby."

I jerked her off.

"Edward..." She tried to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me." I said in firm voice. "And can you explain me how to trust you?"

"I wanted to tell you, but.."

_"No." She looked at me. "I am not pregnant."_

"Oh really?" I laughed. "As far as I remember, you said that you weren't.." I paused. "pregnant!"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Of you. That you will take the baby from me." She brushed off the tears. "Of Jasper. That he will kill him. I was hurt that you questioned whether you were the father.." She continued to brush off the tears which were flowing down constantly.

"I..." I couldn't find any words.

_"Really?" I laughed. "And oh.. wait.. Is it even mine?"_

I knew I had said those words, but I wasn't thinking anything at that time. May be, I didn't mean it.

"Bella." I took a deep breath. "Give me some time. I can't proceed what's happening with my life. I can't think anything. I don't know whom to trust and to whom not."

She nodded." I love you, Edward."

"Give me some time. I'll try. I promise. But I need some space right now." I tried my best to sleep, but I couldn't. I was wide awake. I was just thinking. And thinking. And thinking.

About the last few days.

About Jasper.

About Bella.

_"Edward.. Please."_

_"Please.. Listen to me.."_

_"Just get out before I kill you, Isabella Swan.."_

I had said those things to her when she was pregnant, when she was carrying my child.

And she _is_ carrying my child. I smiled.

Suddenly I realized something. Not _everything_ was bad. I still had something positive. I was going to be a dad. I had never thought it'd be so soon. I'd l give her the best future.

_Her?_

I smiled again. Yeah, I wanted a daughter.

Daughters are sweethearts. And about Bella? I couldn't say if I'd ever be able to trust her again fully. But I'd try.

* * *

When I woke up, she was already left to the office. She was really sincere in her work. Mom couldn't stop praising about her. And she hadn't done any mischief in the work. I had tried my best to find out about it. She really loved her work, I think. But then again, what did I know? I decided that I'd talk to her in the evening.

That's when my phone started to ring.

"Tell me." I said with a smile, as I heard Emily's voice.

"Can you give me a lift to my dance class? I'm not talking with mom and dad." I laughed. This was not the first time, she had made a call like this.

"What happened this time?"

"I'll tell you in the car. You are coming, right?"

As if, she'd give me any other choice.

"Edward, don't listen to her.." Emmett took the phone from her.

"I'm coming." I said.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked when I reached their home.

I nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked and opened the passenger door. Emmett rolled his eyes. I laughed. I couldn't decide sometimes, whether she's a five year old girl or ninety five years old granny? But she's cute. I wanted a daughter like her. I smiled again. Seemed like, I couldn't keep it away from my face.

"I wanted a new Barbie. And they said no." She folded her arms across her chest, while we were in the car. " They said I already have one like that. But I don't. It's in new color. I want that. Why didn't you start the music?" She kept talking continuously and started the player. I couldn't believe since how many days I hadn't started it. As if, nothing attracted me anymore.

"Hey Edward.." I froze. It was Bella's voice. "I know you wouldn't listen. But please listen to me at least once.."

"Isn't this Bella auntie's voice?"

"Ummm? It's nothing. Why don't we listen to something else?" I ejected the CD.

"But what was she saying?"

"Nothing Em.." I changed CD.

"But.."

"I said. Nothing."

"Ok..." She shrugged.

When did she put this CD? And why? What was she trying to say? I left Em at her class and changed the CD again as fast as I could.

"I was stupid and naïve." I started listening. "I didn't have anyone who truly loved me in my life. May be, I had one. My dad. But I messed it up. My mom? She was only after money and guys. She had said me numerous times that I was just her mistake. I started to find solace in drinking and  
parties. Then Jazz came.."

I tightened my grip on steering wheel.

"He told me that he loved me. That I was his whole world. That he will do anything for me. And I believed him. Because I was stupid. He loathes you, Edward. He used me to take a revenge with you. To break your heart. He planned everything. About how would I meet you, how would I trap you, what should I do that you'll propose me. Everything. After wedding, he wanted me to put a blame of cheating on you. And so that I'll take quite the portion of your property during the divorce. He wanted to destroy you financially and emotionally. "

My mind had again reached at its blank state. I again didn't know what to think.

"And I agreed to do that. Because I was stupid. Everything was planned. But falling in love with you wasn't. But I did. I love you, Edward.." I again tightened my grip.

"You gave me every true relation. You taught me what it is to love someone unconditionally. Believe me. I'm telling truth this time. I love you and I know I'll never deserve you. But I needed to tell you this."

And I no longer heard her voice.

I raised the speed of my car.

I wanted to reach to her as soon as I can.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

Why did I do this to him?

Could he ever forgive me?

People say it right. Make sure before breaking someone's heart that you are not in it. Else, it's going to break you,too. I was nothing without him. These were the thoughts running in my mind, while I was in my office while doing nothing but thinking about him. Suddenly, someone opened the door of my cabin forcefully.

That was _Edward_.

He locked the door and started moving towards me. He sat on his knees in front of me.

"What are..?"

"Shhh.." He didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Look Bella, I don't know what to say.." He took my hand in his said, "I love you."

A thick tear rolled down my cheek.

"Shhh.. No more tears." He brushed off them, but they won't stop.

"No more tears." He smiled. "You have had enough of that."

"I'm sorry." That's the only thing I could say.

"I'm sorry, too." His expressions changed.

"You don't have to."

"But I am." He placed a kiss on back of my hand. "And there's no need of tears now. I love you. You love me. And.." He smiled. "And we're having our baby."

_Our baby._

That's the best thing I had ever heard from him. It made me smile.

He stood up suddenly and made me stood up on my legs,too.

"Let's go home.." He said near my lips.

"But work.."

I couldn't complete my sentence, as I found his lips moving on mine.

"Let's go home." He said one more time and I just nodded.

* * *

"She's the worst cook in the world." He said about our housemaid while I was making a lunch.

"Mmmmm.. Yummmyyy..." He said while eating it.

I knew he was exaggerating, but I still loved it. I was feeling so much happiness, that I felt, may be, my heart wouldn't survive this.

"Tell me about your next appointment. I'll come,too."

"Which appointment?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Gynec, of course." He rolled eyes.

"Oh." I smiled, "Next week. You will come?"

"Yes. I don't want to miss a single thing about her now."

"_Her?_"

"Of course. I want a daughter. Daughters are darlings. Sons are stupids."

I laughed. "But I want a son."

"No way." He said seriously.

"What no way?" I laughed. He was acting like a child himself.

"You can't address her as him now onwards. Is that clear?" I laughed again. I knew it. My heart wouldn't survive.

"God, you are so heavy already." He said after the lunch, as he lifted me in his arms.

"Your daughter is making me eat so much." I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I had never thought I'd again feel this moment.

"Good. She's just like her head. " He put me on the bed and kissed on my belly. I didn't want to cry, but couldn't help myself. He started unbuttoning my shirt and I was doing the same with his shirt. "I love you." We kept repeating. I knew, we still had lots of problems yet to be resolved. I don't what would be Jasper's next step, but I didn't care about it at this moment. It felt like, Edward was thinking the same.

"I love you." He said once again and I lost in him.

* * *

"I'm not going to name her 'pasta'.." Edward said.

"C'mon.. It's a good one." Jake said proudly.

And we all laughed. They were only discussing girls' names, as if they were sure that it's a girl.

Emmett, Rose, Jake and Emily had come at our home for the dinner. I hadn't thought that they would forgive me and accept me again. But probably they had kept their promise.

_"But.. This doesn't mean we've forgiven you, Bella. That right is only reserved for Edward. If he can, who are we to oppose his decision? But is he doesn't.. You can just leave ."_

And Edward did accept me. I put my head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed my temple.

I couldn't believe almost everything was as perfect as before.

_Almost._

I was still afraid to say the truth to Esme and Carlisle. Probably, no one had broken their trust like I did. May be, there's one._ Jasper_.

We had no idea how would they react when they would know the truth. Edward was afraid about their reaction, too. That's why we hadn't told them anything yet. Now I had my dad's support, too. He went back to Florida yesterday. But Edward had promised him that we'd visit him soon. Dad said that he had taught a great lesson to Renee. We asked him about the details, but he refused to say anything. He said he was so happy that finally Edward and I were together. That's all mattered to him the most. Edward promised him that he would take care of me and baby, nobody would harm us then onwards.

"Hey wait.. wait.." Jake started talking enthusiastically. "We can name her Juliet." I rolled eyes.

"Hey, what's this Juliet thing? I always forget to ask." Edward looked puzzled.

I laughed." Nothing."

"No. I want to know the story.."

"There isn't any story.." Jake laughed." I had called you Romeo and Bella Juliet when we had met for the first time."

"_What_?" Everyone asked in a confusion.

"Nothing really. Just one of his stupid jokes." I laughed.

I loved everything at that moment.

I was having a fun with everyone.

And this time, there was no guilt.

* * *

Next evening, Edward was taking a bath, when the door bell rang. Must be Esme and Carlisle, I thought. Theywere coming for a dinner tonight. That was Jasper, and he was drunk. That goes without saying. Before I could register anything or react, he grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to kill you. He can't have his happily ever after so easily." He was acting like a maniac.

"Edward..." I screamed. But Jasper pushed his hand on my mouth.

"Wait.. should I kill the baby only? So that you both can suffer like a hell. But, then again, you will go for another baby. No, that's a bad idea. I'll kill you. So, the baby is also gone with you."

"Take your hand off her." Edward screamed suddenly. "There is a limit of everything." He was near us at the very next moment. He took me in his arms and said in a voice that I've never heard from him. "Just leave. Else I won't be responsible for the consequences." I haven't found Edward this dangerous before.

"Oh.. I'm afraid of you, Edward Cullen." Jasper laughed.

"You should be."

But I was scared for Edward. Jasper can do anything. What if, he really tries to kill him?

"Oh really?" Jasper said and punched Edward on the face.

I screamed.

Edward punched him back. "Enough is enough."

"What are you both doing?" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. I didn't even notice that they were already here.

"Please stop them." I begged them with a tear struck eyes.

Edward and Jasper were repeating their sentences._"I'll kill you."_ was from Jasper. And _"Enough is enough."_ was from Edward.

"I said. Stop boys.." Carlisle screamed, and they did stop.

I went near Edward. I tried to brush off the blood which was coming from his lips. He was shivering from the anger. I tried to calm him down by roaming my hand on his back.

"Edward, what was that?" Carlisle asked him." I'm not even going to ask Jasper about this. " He looked with sharp eyes at him. Jasper had taken his position near Esme.

Edward didn't react. He just kept looking at the floor and made his grip tighter on me.

"Answer me, Edward." Carlisle kept repeating himself. "Answer me."

"He's a liar, dad." And he started talking about everything. He said everything. About how Jasper had problems with him since the childhood, how he had used me, how we had fallen in love for real, Charlie was my dad, about my pregnancy, everything. I couldn't meet the gaze of either Carlisle or Esme. I know, they'll hate me. It was a good thing that Edward was holding me, else I'd have run away.

"Mom, believe me. They both are lying."

Jasper again repeated his line which he was saying while Edward was telling the truth.

He knew that Carlisle wouldn't listen to him, so he kept addressing Esme. I wanted to know the expressions of them, but was too afraid to look at them.

"Esme.." Carlisle said. Esme had started walking towards the door. Jasper was behind her.

"Mom." Edward run after them,too.

"Just take me to the home, Carlisle. I don't want to stay among the liars."

Jasper hugged Esme. "Thanks mom. At least you believed.."

"Which part is not clear to you, Jasper? I don't want to stay among the liars.. " So, she hadn't believed him either. "Carlisle... Are you coming or not?"  
Carlisle patted on Edward's shoulder and moved towards her.

Edward took me by surprise as he came to me with a force and took me inside the home. Probably, he wanted to get away as far as possible from Jasper. I prayed hard to god hoping that Jasper should go away.

Edward didn't say anything. He just lit the cigarette. This was for the time, he had used his cigarette in front of me after he had come to know about the baby. I knew, he was hurt. I was,too. Probably, Esme and Carlisle would never talk to me again. But why as she blaming Edward? He didn't do anything wrong. He had just hidden the truth from them. It's me who was responsible for everything.

"Edward, I am sorry.. Wish I could undone it. Wish I could start it in entirely different way."

I really hoped if there was a 'undo' button or backspace in real life, too. I would have erased my that chapter from my life and would have written entirely different.

"Don't blame yourself." He said without any emotion." You have done enough of this."

But that didn't stop me from blaming myself. Because I knew, I was responsible for this mess.

* * *

"Esme?" I asked in a surprise. I was shocked to see her at our door on next evening. She hadn't even come to the office today.

"Where's Edward?" She asked me coldly.

"Please come inside.. I.."

"Look, I'm not interested in talking to you. Where's Edward?"

I had expected this kind of response from her, but still it hurt me to no limit.

"He's in room. I'll call him. Please have a seat."

"What? Mom's here?" This was the first time I had seen a smile on Edward's face for the last twenty four hours.

He went enthusiastically towards her and hugged her.

"I want to talk to you, Edward. Alone." She looked sharply at me.

Edward looked at me. I just nodded at him. I couldn't bear to watch the helpless look on his face.

I went to our room and hoped that at least Esme would forgive him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

After few minutes, Edward came in my room. He had a hope in his eyes, which gave me a hope. He took me in an embrace.

"Did she believe you?"

"Yes. She believed me, baby. But.." He stopped.

"She refused to talk to me, isn't it?" My hope died at that moment.

"Baby.." He took deep breathes. "She needs some time. Give her that. She'll believe you. Her heart is like an ocean, Bella. She'll accept you. Just give her some time. "

And I had no other option except being agree with him.

I had told Edward that I shouldn't go to office, as I was too ashamed to meet Esme's gaze. But he told me that I should definitely go. He said may be, Esme would forgive me soon.

* * *

I was lost in thoughts when someone knocked the door of my cabin.

"Esme?" I was surprised when I found out that it was her.

"Please come.. " I was on my feet.

She signaled me to sit and took her position on the other chair. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't for next few minutes.

"Look Bella.. " She started talking. I was praying hard for her to forgive me.

"I'm not here to forgive you. I can't.. What you did was unforgivable in my eyes. May be, Edward can forgive you. Love is blind you know. " She laughed sarcastically. It felt like, someone stabbed me in my stomach. "What I want to say is, don't expect much from me. You will be only my son's wife and just the mother of my grandchild now onwards. Just.. Just don't expect more than that from me. " She said and left my cabin at the very next moment.

And me? I just tried to explain myself that I couldn't ask for more.

At least, she forgave Edward. And she'd willingly accept my child.

I had no right to ask for more. I explained myself once again.


	27. Chapter 27

**JPOV**

I parked my car outside of my parents' house and I was not too shocked to see Edward's car there. After all, how could they stay away from him and his wife? After all, golden child he was! Even Mom wasn't listening me now.

And Carlisle? He kept giving me threats about disowning me. So that all property could go down to his favorite son. I hated every member of my family.

"Oh a family dinner? Why didn't you invite me? Great. My favorite dish is here. I'm going to eat this all by myself. How are you all? Hey Edward.. Everything is fine, dude? Bella, is the baby okay? Hey mom, Ummmm... Yummy.." I took the position on the dining chair beside mom.

Any of them didn't react.

"What? Why did you all stop eating? "

"Just leave Jasper." Carlisle looked sternly at me.

"Else what, Carlisle?" I had stopped calling him a dad a long time ago.

"Jasper." Edward addressed me.

"Dude, you just shut your mouth, okay? I'm not interested in talking to you."

"Let him bark, Edward." Mom said calmly to him.

So, he had taken even mom at completely his side. Bastard. "I'm going to kill you, bastard.." I kicked my chair and grabbed his collar.

"Edward.." "Jasper.." "Please.." Mom, Carlisle and Bella said at the same time. But I didn't care. I needed to kill him.

"Jasper." dad screamed and punched me hard on the face, "You are acting like a maniac. You need a treatment."

"You punched me? And what? I need a treatment? You think, I'm a psycho? And you slapped me? You all are going to pay for this. And what? You wanted to disown me? Do it. I don't care. I don't need anything from your side to prove myself." I had no idea what was I saying. "I'm leaving you all. Forever."

And I left the house, and nobody came after me to stop me. Only Edward started running after me, but it didn't count. He was meant to do acting in front of mom and Carlisle.

* * *

"Hey baby..." I took Alice in my arms.

"Hey.." She said and kissed me.

She was the only person in the world who has loved me unconditionally. And me? I love her more than anything. I can do anything for her. Anything.

"I have left their house. " I said after some stiffened in my arms.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've left everything. What do they think of themselves? I kicked them before they can do the same to me... I.. Where are you going?" I asked with a confusion.

"I can't stay with you. God, why did I endure him for so long? She started talking with herself. "I can't.. I had lost too much precious years of mine.. God.."

"What are you doing, baby?" I didn't get anything.

" Don't call me a baby. I don't want to stay with a loser like you, Jasper Cullen." She snapped. "I've endured you and your babbling about your brother so long for what? For this? God.. You sounded so much confident about your plans. I had thought we'd have a nice life with lots of money after that. But no.. the plan failed. You know what? You think, you are so smart. But let me be honest. You are just a stupid guy. And you are nothing without your brother or your family. Nothing." She said breathlessly.

"What are you saying, baby?" I just whispered.

"I said don't call me a baby. And just.. just get out of my house. I don't want to see your face. It was so difficult to deal with you, even with all the money you had.. And without it? No way.. I don't want to see your face.. Just get out of my house."

"Alice baby.. please.."

"I said.. Get out.." She folded her arms across her chest. "Else, I need to call the cops."

I didn't feel anything.

I left her home and started driving my car aimlessly.

How could she do this to me? I had loved her so much.I couldn't even describe my love for her.

I had no idea what I was going to do now.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

My life with Bella was back to normal. As if, we never had conflicts. And we found out that we're having a girl. I was so happy that day. Bella was a sweetheart. She pouted that day that she wanted a boy. I said we can always go for a second one, you know. I wanted my every child to be a girl, but I didn't tell her that.

Mom, dad, Charlie, everyone was so happy for us. It took some time for mom to get back to the normal. But she did forgive Bella in the end. I knew, she would. Everything was almost perfect.

But still I missed _him_.

It had been four months since Jasper had left the house. And nobody from our family talked about him. I knew, mom and dad both were missing him, but still, neither of them said anything.

I hated that he had tried to hurt Bella and probably, I'd never forgive him for that. I was glad that at least she was safe now. But I felt like, may be, to some aspect, I was responsible for Jasper's behavior. Everyone told me that it wasn't my fault, but that didn't help to reduce my guilt. I wanted to find out where he was and wanted to help him whatever he wants to do, but I couldn't. Because, first, I don't know where he was. Second, he would feel  
that I was just acting. I prayed hard everyday for his return. If he would return, everything would be absolutely perfect.

_"Come soon baby. I miss you."_ I messaged her.

_"Edward.. You are ridiculous. I left just before ten minutes. "_

_"I can't stay away from you for a long time, you know. "_

_"*Rolling eyes*"_

I laughed at her response.

_"Come soon, sweetheart."_

_"Text me for one more time and I swear, I'll kill you."_

I laughed again.

I tried to keep myself busy in watching some stupid movie on TV. She had gone for some shopping with mom, but I was missing her. Someone rang the bell.

Too early, I thought.

I opened the door and found the least expected person in front of myself.

_Jasper._

"Jasper?" I still couldn't believe he was here.

He looked completely different. He had lost a lot of weight and his hair was looking decent,too.

Before I could say anything, he launched himself into my arms. "I'm sorry..."

"Jazz?" I hadn't expected his reaction.

He was crying. I couldn't remember when was the last time I had seen him crying.

"Hey hey Jazz.. What's wrong? Come inside."

"I'm sorry..." He kept repeating even after we had settled down on the couch. "I'm sorry.. I'm nothing without all of you. God.. I was stupid. Never able to see that it was your love, not your benevolent nature. I couldn't see who loves me for real and who doesn't? I know, what I did was unforgivable, but please forgive me, bro. I know, your heart is so big. Please forgive me.." He kept talking breathlessly.

"Have some water first." I handed him the glass of water.

But he kept talking about how Alice left him, how no one of his friends stood by his side after he left us, how everybody reminded him that he was nothing without a tag of 'Cullen'. He had even taken some brief counseling.

"Jazz.." I took a deep breathe, "You are more than Cullen tag. You have a lot of talent. Try to use it in a proper way.. Forget everything. I will say, we can start everything again from today."

"Does it mean you forgive me?" He asked with a hope.

"Yes." I paused. "But you have to promise me. You won't hurt anyone. Bella, my child, mom, dad- anyone ever again. Physically or emotionally."

"I swear, I won't ." He said impatiently. "I swear.. Just forgive me.."

And I did forgive him.

He said Bella, mom, dad wouldn't forgive him. I didn't know about them. May be, they would. May be, they wouldn't. It'd be their choice. As I had taken my decision, they were allowed to have theirs.

Of course, I'd help Jazz, but the final decision would be of every individual's. I could think about it later.

Right now, I was just happy that I got my brother back.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

**4 years later**

"I will hide here." Carlie positioned herself behind the pillows. She was planning to surprise Edward. She was our bundle of joy. She was completely like him, always spreading love to everyone, but Edward said she was like me.

She had won everyone's heart as soon as she came into this world. She was a darling of everyone. Everyone loved her. Our friends, parents, everyone. Even Jasper.

He had changed so much in these few years. As if, he was entirely a different person. I had not forgive him completely. And probably, I'd never. But I was glad that he loved his family now and he had become the man they always wanted him to be. Carlisle and Esme hadn't forgave him easily, may be, their hearts weren't as big as Edward' , they did have bigger hearts. Else, they wouldn't have accepted me again so soon. Esme hadn't talked to me for a month. But then she did forgive me. She told me she realized that I was just a victim of Jasper's cruel plan. And still she considered me a daughter.

That was the last time I had cried due to a guilt. Every tear then onwards was only of a happiness.

Jasper got married to Victoria two years before. She's a nice girl and was a fierce bitch, as I called her jokingly. But that's necessary to handle Jasper, in case if he would again lose his mind in future. But he said, he wouldn't.

Emmett and Rosalie had their second child last year. And they named her-_Tanya_.

Jake looks serious with is new 'girlfriend' Vanessa. After all, he had been with her for the whole six months. Guess, he had finally found the one.

"Dad is coming.." I told to Carlie as I heard sound of Edward's car. She shrieked excitedly and hid behind the pillows.

"Hey baby." Edward took me in his arm and placed a soft kiss. He had a big soft toy in his another hand.

_Another gift?_ God, he really loved to spoil her.

"She's behind the pillows." I whispered in his ears.

"Where is my darling?" He asked in a fake, high voice.

"I don't know.. I think, she's lost.." I played along.

"Where is she? Anyways, it's a good thing I have bring a new baby with me. I don't like Carlie now. I love this new baby.."

And then there was a high pitch sound of Carlie's cries.

"Edward." I scolded.

"Oh my baby." He took her in his arms and started kissing her. "I was kidding.. I love you only. "

"Whhrrr... isss thee newww babbbyyyy?" She asked between her sobs.

"This one." He showed her the toy. "I had brought this for you.. Look, it has same eyes as you.."

"My eyes are little." Her sobbing was stopped suddenly.

"Do you like it?" He asked her sweetly. She nodded and she was too busy in playing with it. "Do you like it?" she asked him.

"Naahhh... I like you only. " He started tickling her and she started giggling.

I liked watching them playing. It's my favorite site to watch.

"Mommy, look at this.."

I took the position beside Edward. And she started talking about where is she going to put it, what's she going to it, etc. etc. Edward was replying to each of her question enthusiastically. I put my head on Edward's shoulder and kept watching them playing. Sometimes, I felt like, my heart wouldn't survive this much happiness.

I had everything in my life.

I loved everyone and everyone loved me back.

I had never thought I'd ever get this much love when I agreed to take a part in Jasper's plan.

Guess, love just doesn't come along with a plan..

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. :)  
**


End file.
